


Drowning in Flames

by Riku47



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku47/pseuds/Riku47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward is found after being missing for almost a month, he's hurt and suffering from a strange case of amnesia. Roy is there to help Edward as much as possible, but Ed's behavior makes it very difficult. Finding out the truth could put everyone at risk. YAOI. ROYED. WARNING:M FOR TORTURE, LANGUAGE, GORE, SELF-HARM, SUICIDE, CHARACTER DEATH, STRONG SEXUAL THEMES IN LATER CHAPTERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this story and posted it on Fanfiction and wanted to post it on this site as well! Premise of this story is that Edward has been missing for about 3 weeks with no indication of where he is or what happened. This doesn't fit really in the arcs of the series anywhere but maybe between original and brotherhood. In my story, Edward is 17 years old, and his birthday is only a couple weeks away. Roy would be about 32 years old then I believe. I like dark stories and therefore, your warning is that this story will not always be the most cheerful. This is a yaoi fic - Boy X Boy- so if you don't like, don't read any further. Anyways, please enjoy the story! Feel free to comment/message me with what you think as well! I love feedback!

Chapter 1: Three Weeks

Rain droplets pelted the window violently as the thunder rolled ant he lightening danced across the tar-black sky. Large, dark clouds rolling across the sky, as the people ran for cover outside and umbrellas were opened as the clouds cried angrily down on them. Trees were bending with the wind as it rushes by, howling with the music of the storm. The roofs on the vehicles were playing a tinging murmur that could be heard even through the complex windows. The thunder so strong, is vibrated through the ground with each roar under their running feet. The clouds seemed to be never ending, and it only was dragging down the mood even more so. The only lights were coming from the street lamps, slowly moving cars, and the office windows from the Central building. In the upper floor window, a blurred image of a man was pacing, rather franticly.

"Still no sign of him Colonel?" a woman's voice chanted in the room. She walked over to the desk and set down a few papers, needing review and signatures. The Colonel continued to pace, arms folded angrily across his chest, in front of the window. "Please sir, stop pacing. I assure you, we will find him. You know how he can be," she stated calmly, knowing how pissed off her commanding officer was. Ignoring her chatter, he sighs and turns to stare out the window, looking down at the static image of the ground. "Pardon me sir, but this is the first time I've even seen you so worried about a comrade. Are you doubting Edward's skills sir?" she sneered, hoping to get a response. Another sigh. He turned around to face his fellow officer, with a stern expression on his face.

"I don't doubt his skills, Hawkeye." She crossed her arms and stared at him seriously.

"But?" she questioned knowing there was more to his distraught self and lack of responses.

"He is still just a kid Lieutenant…" he glanced down at the floor, "Scar's still on the loose, who we have no idea where he is, as well as homunculi running amongst god knows where. On top of that, we have some just straight up bat shit crazy people out there." He dropped his head with again another sigh.

"We will f-"

"I am responsible for him lieutenant!" he interrupted enraged, as he snapped his head up to give a troubled glare. "He is still my subordinate dammit!" He slammed his fist down onto the desk, just fuming.

A smirk appeared across Hawkeye's face, as she took a few steps back from the desk. Mustang just watched her confused and frustrated. "There's the Colonel I know. Anything that involves Ed, you normally fly off the handles, so I was starting to worry about you sir." She saluted him with a smile, and turned to leave the room, not even waiting for him to give her the go. "Go find him sir. You just let me know when you come up with a plan," she paused at the doorway, "Go home, it's late. I will see you tomorrow Colonel." Mustang knew he could always count on her, no matter what. She has always been there to support him and drive him to achieve what no one else believed he could. Once the door slammed shut, he flopped down into his chair, letting out a groan. Roy ran his hand through his onyx hair, as he reached for the coat on the desk.

"She's always right…" he said with a smirk. He glanced at the clock as he stood up and grabbed the last of his things. He tossed the coat over his head as he was leaving the building, listening to the pouring rain outside. With a deep breath he ran quickly out the door and straight to his car, yanking the door open and throwing his soaking jacket on the passenger seat.

After what had seemed like hours, Roy finally pulled into his driveway. He glanced at his watch for a moment before resting his head against the steering wheel. "1:42 in the morning huh?" he mumbled to himself. He reached up and turned off the car and looking up and out the window. "Where are you Fullmetal?" He struggled with the thought of the young boy, the pain in his voice becoming clearer as time continues to tick by. He grabbed his jacket and grunted as he stepped out the vehicle. This time, he didn't bother trying to protect himself from the rain, nor did he even make a run for the door. The young man took a few steps and just stopped, staring at the ground, getting dowsed by the minute. He closed his eyes tight, fighting back the pain and stinging sensation in his eyes, and his fists clenched so tight they were white and shaking. A huffing sound snapped him back to reality, and Roy quickly pulled his gun and scanned the area for danger.

"Mu…"

Roy took a few steps towards the side of his house, gun raised to shoulder level and finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Mus…"

The sound a bit louder and clearer with each step.

"Who's there?" he shouted, hoping to be heard over the pouring rain.

"Mus…..ang"

Roy's eyes widened in shock as he realized the sound was someone trying to call for him in the rain. He quickly ran to the side of his house and stopped at the small cluster of trees when he heard a twig break. He was stunned at the sight of a small blonde boy laying in the mud behind a tree.

"Mu….mmmmu…" his voice trailed off. His hair was all knotted and mixed with mud, covering most of his face. Roy took a step closed around the tree to only notice he was missing his shirt and shoes. Dull golden eyes cracked open but immediately closed again. "Roy…" he gasped, sliding his shaking hand across the mucky ground. He grabbed Roy's pant leg and continued to let out short gasps for air. The boy tugged on Mustang's pants, pulling him to the realization that he needed to do something.

"Fullmetal!" Roy finally choked out, still staring at the sight of Ed. He dropped down onto his knees by the boy leaned over the boy, protecting him from the rain. Ed glanced up to see the worried expression he was trying so hard to hide. Roy grabbed Ed's hands, making sure he was really there, only to be stunned by how cold they were. "You're freezing! Let's get you inside quick!" As Roy started to pull him up, Edward let out a painful scream causing Roy to jump, accidentally jerking him to his feet. Ed let out another scream and Roy struggled to tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain, either way feeling horrible. "Fullmetal, I'm sorry. Hold on tight to me," Roy demanded softly, trying to remain clam in the situation. He quickly flipped Ed into his arms, holding him bridal style. Edward groaned loudly, trying his damnedest not to scream again. "I'll get you inside as carefully as I can, okay? Just bear with me for a little bit!" Mustang grumbled and cursed at himself for putting the young alchemist through so much pain with every step he took.

After struggling to get his keys out of his pocket without hurting or putting Edward down, he managed to get the front door open. Mud and water dripped all over the living room carpet as he walked into the house. "Do you think you can stand at all?" Roy asked, leaning against the door frame near the bathroom. Edward only responded by shaking his head and buried his face in Roy's neck. Roy sighed slightly and grabbed the shower curtain very carefully, pulling it open. "I'm going to sit down on the side of the tub and run some warm water for you. Just hang on…" his voice echoed in the small bathroom. He placed his hand on Edward's upper back and slowly lowered himself down. Ed could feel Roy's abs tense as he sat down and reached for the water.

"I'm sorry" Ed mumbled, still trying to catch his breath.

"It's okay," Roy said, feeling a soft smile come across his face as he glanced down at the little boy all curled up in his lap. "We finally found you," Roy's voice was filled with relief. Inside he was fearing knowing the truth of what happened to this young boy. To his subordinate…


	2. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy helps Edward get all cleaned up, noticing all the markings on Edward's body, he fears the worst. Mud, blood, scrapes and scars cover his body from head to toe and Roy can't just force the info out of him. He knows he must wait and just keep asking until Edward begins to trust him enough.

The faint smile on Roy's face lingered for a short time as he stared at little Edward. 'Where the hell have you been? What the hell happened?' With each question that ran through Mustangs head, the smile struggled to stay. He needed to be the strong, dependent commander Edward had come to know. Now was not the time to panic, he needed to help Edward right now. Answers can come later.

"Let's get you cleaned up, the mud is starting to dry." Ed gripped Roy's mud stained white button up shirt as Roy started to move. "What's wrong? I didn't think I moved enough to hurt you" Roy asked worriedly. The young man looked up at Mustang, a sudden chill ran down his spine as he made eye contact with those dark, should piercing eyes. Edward's cheeks flushed a deep pink, highly noticeable on his pale skin. Roy cocked his head to the side, mimicking a dog, confused by the sudden embarrassment Edward displayed. "Do you…um… need my help?" Edward buried his face into Roy's neck again and nodded. Roy felt his face light up as Edward's hot breathe danced across the skin on his neck. Mustang's temperature continued to rise as he stretched his arm out and pulled off Ed's only sock. Even the foot that was protected by the sock was caked in dirt and scrapes. Dried pieces of mud crumbled off his foot as he wiggles his toes.

"You've got mud in your auto mail, so we are going to need to take your pants off. Is that okay?" he asked while lifting his pant leg and examining his metal leg.

Edward took a deep breathe before nodding. He glanced down at his pants and blushed again. "Just don't look ok?" Ed mumbled.

"I'm not interested in seeing a little kid's junk," Roy grumbled.

"Don't call me little!" Ed managed to yell, causing a chuckle from Roy. He slid his hand up Ed's leg and to the top of his pants, struggling to swallow as he unbuttoned them.

"I'm going to need to move you to be able to pull these off"

"Okay." Mustang carefully lifted him off his lap, causing Ed to gasp as the pain spread throughout his body. Edward was cautiously laid on the cold bathroom floor. "Roy," Edward's voice came out very soft. Roy's faced flushed deep pink and his heart skipped a beat. "it…hurts" he winced, moaning the words again.

"Please just hang on for a minute," Roy coughed to hear his throat. Roy slid his fingers under Edward's pants and slowly pulled them down. His eyes widened as soon as he noticed this boy was not wearing any underwear. Scratches and scars traveled up his leg even to his hips. His inner thighs were covered in dried blood. "Is this blood?" Roy asked, still wide eyed. Roy's hands shook as he tried to remain calm. He glanced back up to meet Ed's teary eyed gaze. "Ed-ward…w-what happened?" Roy stuttered as he finally pulled his pants over his ankles. The poor boy was covered in bruises form head to toe.

'Jaw. Throat. Both shoulder. Four on his right arm and two on his left. Ribs. Thighs. And many more bruises down his legs." Roy counted the bruises and examined the boy's body for additional injuries. He gripped the torn up pants tightly as he could feel the rage within him rising. He gave Edward a stern look and the boy couldn't contain the tears anymore. Tears poured down his face over his hot cheeks and he began screaming. All the memories flowing back into his mind. Mustang picked him up and placed him back on his lap. Blood was dried in random places all over his body. While caressing the boy's back, Roy had finally had enough avoiding the question. "Edward, what happened?" he demanded. Edward was too upset to answer with anything but more screams and tears. His body began to shake uncontrollable, so Roy carefully placed him in the warm water. Roy just sat in silence next to the tub, watching the beaten alchemist sit against the side of the tub. The water trickling down onto him seemed to be calming him down.

Roy's eyes followed the strands of blonde hair as they danced on Ed's skin with the rushing water. His eyes traveled with the stream of water down the boy's back as it ran off his ass into the bottom of the tub. Cuts and welts even covered most of the young alchemist's back. The water was tainted a rusty brown color from the mud and chunks slowly dissolved down the drain. "How is the water Ed?"

"It feel really nice" Ed replied, tilting his head to the side and giving Roy a soft smile. Roy knew the smile was fake. His eyes were dead. There was no emotion behind them. Truly soulless eyes. Ed grabbed the crimson loofah that Roy had set on the side of the tub and the body wash. Ed glanced over his shoulder when the raven haired man cleared his throat suddenly.

"I'm going to go grab you a clean towel from the dryer." Before walking away, Roy's attention was fixated on the alchemist who was fighting with the soap bottle, causing him to chuckle a bit. The sound of running water vanished into the distance as he made his way back down the stairs and into the basement. He grabbed a towel out of the dryer and the first aid kit off the shelf with a deep sigh. "Why won't he tell me what happened? This wasn't a normal fight…what happened to you Fullmetal?" Roy questioned aloud. He continued to mumble to himself as he walked back up the stairs.

A scream echoed through the house and broke Roy's train of thought. Jumping, he turned around, rushing upstairs and into the bathroom yelling for the alchemist the whole way. "Fullmetal! Fullmetal what's wro-" he halted at the sight of him. There in the bottom of the rub, laid a naked blonde boy, soaking wet from head to toe, covered in blotches of creamy white spots. The two boys blushed and Roy held back a laugh, but wasn't able to hold back the obvious smile.

"S-sorry… The bottle just broke open…." Edward looked down at the big tare in the bottle. "Your stupid bottle wouldn't open and then it just suddenly exploded all over the place!" he exclaimed, quite embarrassed, while pointing at his glistening chest. Roy just stared at him, almost in awe, until he blushed a deeper shade and lost control of himself.

"Sorry Ed! You should see the way you look!' he laughed, placing a hand over his mouth as if to try and prevent him from laughing more. "Here, give me the loofah, I'll help you." Before he could say anything further, he was entranced with the boy's movements in the water, like a goddess dancing in the rain under the full moon. It bewitched him.

"Colonel"

"Yes?!" he shouted back.

"Are you gay?!" Ed hollered. Roy smirked and took off his shirt, revealing his perfectly built body. Edward watched intently as he did, mesmerized too. 

Roy noticed his glace and smirked. "I could be." There was no freaked response or sly remark from Ed, like Roy was expecting. "Now you're the one staring" he chimed as he leaned into the shower and grabbed the loofah from Ed. Edward quickly turned his head away, blushed madly, and pretended to read the ingredients of one of Roy's shampoo bottles. Roy just went on with getting the boy all cleaned up from head to toe, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Once all the mud was cleaned off, he turned the water off and grabbed the towel off the sink. "You're clothes are ruined, so for now, you can borrow some of mine." Edward nodded and patted the towel against his body and face.

"Do you think you can stand yet?" Roy asked, holding his hand out. Ed nodded again and grabbed Roy's hand as he used every ounce of strength he had to stand up. His whole body shook as he stepped out of the tub. "Don't strain yourself. We can take it slowly. I'll let you sleep in my room, follow me," he stated calmly, slowly pulling the alchemist towards the door. Edward's legs wobbled with each step, making Roy feel like an ass. "Let me carry you" he said picking the boy up in his arms.

"Mustang-" Edward said worriedly while wrapping his arms around the older man's bare shoulders. He carried him down the hall and stopped in front of a door that was slightly cracked open.

"What is it?"

"My towel is falling off," Ed mumbled very embarrassed. Roy could feel the towel brushing against his knees as he pushed open the door and walked into the room. It was barely covering Edward's hips and upper thighs in only the few steps.

"Don't worry. I'll have some clothes ready for you in a minute. I doubt any of them will fit you though. You're so short,"

"Don't call me short!" Ed interrupted. Just as he took the last step at the edge of the bed, Roy's foot got caught in the towel and ripped it right off Ed's body. Ed squirmed and yelled, causing Mustang to lose his balance and fall.

"Are you okay?" Roy's voice surprisingly calm. Edward groaned as he opened his eyes, meeting the cold gaze of the commander, who was towering over him. A shiver ran up his spine as he became lost in Roy's eyes. Roy was hunched over him in a way that looked like a mamma bear protecting her cubs. He had a hand on each side of his Ed's head, one leg on the edge of the bed and the other placed in between Edward's legs. "Edward?" he asked, hoping for a positive response. Roy's voice echoed through Ed's head repeatedly as he felt a warm hand caress his cheek. Ed's golden eyes glistened with the warm touch as his face flushed.


	3. Mixed Memories

Edward closed his eyes and folder him arms over his face, trying to cover his embarrassed expression.

"Can I borrow some clothes please?" Ed asked, turning his body away from the towering man.

"Of course, I was afraid that fall hurt you." Roy pulled a white tee shirt and pair of black shorts from his dresser across the room. "Hopefully these aren't too big for ya. The shorts do tie in the…" Roy trailed off as he turned around and faced the boy again.

"Mustang?" Ed, curious, after a few seconds of silence asked. He turned his head, peering under his arm, to find the man frozen in place, just staring at him. Edward then came to realization, he was laying completely naked and exposed for all of Roy to admire. Both men blushed as Edward forced himself to an upright sitting position, placing his hands in him lap to cover himself. Roy looked at the floor and walked over to hand him the clothes. "Thanks…" Ed fidgeted putting the clothes on my finally was able to get the shorts on, putting pressure on almost every bruise he possible could. He mumbled to himself as he stared at all the marks on his body.

The bed shifted as Roy sat down next to him. Edward knew Roy was going to continue to ask what happened, and he desperately wanted him to just drop it. The silence building tension in the room as Roy stared at Edward.

"You're going to ask again aren't you?" Ed raced some of the cuts with his fingertips. A sigh came from Roy as he stood up off the bed and kneeled down in front of Ed.

"If I ask, will you even tell me?" Edward continued to stare at his lap, reliving that hellish nightmare. A pained expression laid plainly across his face. "Ed…if you're not comfortable giving me the details, at least tell me why you're so beat up and who did this," he stated sternly. Silence. "Fine. This is an order Fullmetal. As your superior officer, I am giving you a direct order." Silence. "Dammit Ed! Do you have any idea…. I was worried as hell about you!" Edward expressed many emotions, pained and disturbed, but it quickly changed to confused. "What's wrong?"

"I…can't remember" Ed trailed off.

"Remember what?"

"Who," he mumbled, his eyes tearing up again.

"You can't remember who? What about what he looks like?" Roy wiped Edward's tears away as he clenched his eyes shut. "Well, let me ask you this Ed. Do you remember what you and Alphonse were doing before this all happened?"

"Alphonse?" Ed looked up confused. "Who's Alphonse?" Roy's eyes widened in shock.

"Fullmetal, if this is a joke, it's not funny," Roy's voice was becoming harsh. He studied Ed's facial expressions and stood up realizing he wasn't joking. He really didn't know who Alphonse was- his own brother, whom he had been searching for the Philosophers Stone with for over 3 years now. (Edward is just shy of 18). " _What is going on?!"_ Roy began to panic, but he didn't dare show Ed how concerned he as, not wanting to stress the boy more.

"Mustang?"

"He's…" Roy hesitated wondering if he should tell him the truth. "Do you remember how you lost your limbs?" he asked, quickly changing his question.

"That's a stupid fucking question Mustang. You know damn well how!" Edward was getting frustrated.

"Amuse me. Tell me how it happened," Roy demanded.

"My attempt at human transmutation. That forbidden alchemy. I tried the unforgivable and this is my punishment that I have to pay." He clenched his fists, trying to remain calm, but the severity in Roy's voice worried him.

"Who did you attempt to bring back to life?"

"My mother. Why?!"

"Were you with anyone when you tried to bring your mother back Edward?" Roy kept his voice calm, trying to get as many answer as he could.

Edward's temper spiked, "You already know all this! This is bullshit! No! It was just me! I don't fucking care if you're my commanding officer, fuck you. I'm done with this conversation!" Edward screamed and stood up off the bed, ignoring the shooting pain in his legs.

"Well I'm not. Edward, Alphonse is your younger brother. He was with you that night!" he yelled back.

"Quit screwing with me! I may not remember everything that has happened over the last few weeks but I would know if I had a bro-" Ed let out a pained grunt and grabbed his head and fell to the floor.

"Edward?!" Roy bend down by him, wrapping his arms around the boy's contorting body. He held him in his lap while trying to get him out of his trance.

"Warmth?"

Light broke through the darkness, contorting everything the eye could see. The blur of a short haired blonde boy looked down, staring happily at the half dazed boy on the ground.

"Hey Ed! You're finally awake! Let's go to granny's, she's making stew for supper" the boy cheered, holding out his hand to help the other up.

"Who are you?" Ed mumbled rubbing his tired, puffy eyes.

"It's me, Alphonse. If you open your eyes, you would have known that brother," Alphonse said with a heartwarming smile.

"Al…" Ed took his hand and stood up. "Alphonse… you….you're my…who?" Ed rambled as Al took a few steps backwards, very confused by Ed's mumbles. " _Brother… Younger brother… Winry… Granny… MOM!"_ Memories of that dreadful night poured into his head. Darkness once again consumed everything around. Wind rushed around him, blowing his unbraided hair wildly and a bright light danced around a transmutation circle on the ground. A blood curdling scream echoed through the room. "Alphonse? AL!" Ed screamed, watching his little brother dissipate into thin air. "AL!" Edward screamed again, holding his hand towards where his brother was. The light turned a crimson color and slowly dimmed down. "What's going on?" Ed panicked, searching the room.

"This is all your fault! How could you be so pathetic?!" a voice came from the darkness.

"Who's there?"

"I am someone, but I am no one" it chimed back.

"Where the hell are you?" the voice just laughed, sending a chill down Ed's spine. Sweat dripped down his pale skin as he crawled across the empty room.

"Edward" a different male's voice rang. Ed's eyes widened in shock, recognizing this new voice instantly. He turned around to see the tall, dark man standing just a few feet away from him. Ed stood up and took a step towards him, clearly concerned for why he was here at a time like this.

"Mustang?"

"I bought you flowers," he replied, pulling a bouquet out from behind him. "I'm sorry for your loss." Roy had an upset look on his face as he walked over to the young alchemist.

"My loss?" Fear quickly consumed his body as Roy pointed to the other side of the dark room. In the darkness lay the shape of two bodies on the ground. He began to shake as he slowly walked over to them. Stepping in a puddle of blood, Ed slipped and hit the ground hard. He could feel the mixed temperatures of the ice cold ground and the warm, fresh blood against his skin. His clothes absorbed the blood instantly. He opened his eyes to see the deformed faces of his mother and brother a few inches from him. He let out a blood curdling scream again and tears poured from his eyes. "Al! Mom! AL! MOM!" Ed screamed over and over shaking them. Half their flesh appeared to have been ripped off their bodies and an awful smell filled the room. Edward took a few steps back, choking on the air until he puked.

Ed looked at Roy for some help, but the energy shifted and Roy looked pissed. He was picked up off the ground by a tight grip on his throat and pinned against the wall, knocking the air out of him. "It's all you fault!" Roy yelled, gripping the boy's neck with one hand. Ed's feet dangled inches off the ground, kicking frantically.

"Mus-" Ed choked out, trying desperately to breath, prying at Roy's fingers. An malicious grin spread across Roy's face as he tightened his grip. He squired as to get away from his attacker, but he couldn't escape. Roy was unmovable, like he was a statue made of an unbreakable substance. Ed looked into Roy's dark eyes as things began to become hazy. They were filled with hatred, yet there was a hint of regret. He wasn't able to understand the reasons behind his actions, but he needed him to stop. He was going to die. He knew it was coming and there wasn't anything he could do. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Not even the last bt of air he had in his body. The darkness consumed everything and the overwhelming feeling of emptiness took over Edward. The feeling of fear bedded itself into her very soul.

A muffled voice broke the silence. _Ward!_ It rang again, getting louder. "Edward! Open your eyes god dammit!" Edward's eyes shot open to see mustang leaning over him, with terrified eyes.

"Mustang?" Ed asked dazed.

"Thank god" Roy exclaimed hugging Ed tight against himself. "You started screaming and were rolling around on the ground holding you head. I've been holding you for the last twenty minutes, but you suddenly stopped moving and wouldn't respond. I've been calling you name this whole time!" Ed tried to focus his eyes and control his breathing.

Ed took a deep breathe before shooting upright, "Al!"

"You remember Alphonse?"

"I remember us trying to bring our mom back…but things doesn't make sense." Edward spent the next hour telling Roy all about his dream and how he had shown up at the house that night and tried to kill him.

"Let's get something straight, I was never in the house that night. Secondly, I may pick on you and send you on stupid tasks, but I wouldn't ever do that too you Ed. Is that the kind of man you take me for?"

"Well no, but you are hot headed, cocky, self-centered and"

"Any how" Roy interrupted with a groan, clearly frustrated.

"No, you're not a monster Mustang" Edward gave a slight smile as he uttered those words. A beautiful and soft smile appeared on Mustang's face.

"It's nice to hear that…" he trailed off and ran his hand through his hair. "I've always been called a monster." He let out a sigh and stood up, picking Ed off the floor as well. "Any ways, I need to report that you've been found."

"Could you contact Winry for me? Every time I move my arm, the nerves are being pinched so I won't be able to wait too long." Ed asked while rotating his shoulder a bit. Roy nodded and pointed at the bed, "Rest. I'll be back in a bit." Edward sat down on the bed and watched him leave the room. Mustang's footsteps echoed down the little hall and disappeared down the stairs. He laid there listening to Mustang's voice coming through the floor, muffled, but very relaxing to him. While he struggled with it, he did feel safer. Not completely safe, but he was relieved that healing seemed to be starting already. 

 

The tension released a bit for Roy now that Edward was going to be fixed in just a few days. The conversation went exactly like he expected, both with Winry and Central. Thousands of questions, only a few he could actually answer, accusations, and of course crying from Winry. He slowly pushed open the bedroom door and couldn't help but smile. Edward was sprawled out, blanket only over his feet, and the side of his face was buried in the pillow. For the first time, Roy was able to see him look completely at peace- just like a sleeping baby. The floor creaked as Roy stepped through the doorway causing the sleeping beauty to fidget and wake up. There stood a blurry, shirtless Roy Mustang with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the door frame.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ed mumbled, stretching a bit. He hadn't realized he had dozed off again.

"Sorry to wake you. You just looked so peaceful, that I couldn't help but watch you sleep."

"Don't watch me like that. It's creepy." Roy shook his head and walked over to the bed. "You look exhausted Mustang. You should lay down as well."

"Don't worry about me. I'll go lay on the couch after I finish cleaning up."

"Let me take the couch. This is your bed" Ed stated firmly, pointing at the pillow he was laying on, "you sleep here." Roy smiled and flopped down beside him on the bed.

"Fine. I'll sleep in MY bed, but you're not sleeping on the couch." Roy grabbed the blankets and pulled them over Ed's body.

"Um… isn't this weird? I feel awkward" Edward lowered his face towards his chest. Roy just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like I'm spooning you kid. I'll sleep facing the wall. But then I'm right here if you need me." Roy rolled over and faced the wall, staying true to his word. The sound of the rain filled the emptiness of the room and Roy began to drift off. Edward started getting fidgety and his right arm bumped Mustang, pulling him back to consciousness.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ed mumbled.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" Roy looked over his shoulder at the young alchemist.

"Um…n-no…it's nothing." Roy rolled over to face him, propping his head on his fist.

"What is it Edward? You can ask. I'm not your commanding officer right now, just talk to me like a friend. Okay?" Roy gave him a soft smile.

"I'm…scared…I…" Ed paused and curled into a ball. "I thought he was going to kill me. I honestly thought I was going to die. I was so scared. I am scared." Tears filling his eyes. Roy wrapped his arm around Ed's torso and pulled him against his bare chest. Ed blushed and Roy sighed, like usual. Edward tried to pull away from the man with what strength he had, only to accept he had been trapped by that unbreakable statue. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"Right here" Roy said with a soothing voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Sleep right here. Just forget about how strange this is. Ignoring that it's me, you know someone is right here and holding you. You're protected here Edward. You're safe" Blood kept rushing to Ed's head, making him lightheaded and confused. Edward placed his good hand against Roy's chest and tucked his head under Roy's chin. Roy tightened his grip and pulled the boy closer and nuzzled his head against the shared pillow.

"You weren't the only scared one. I thought I'd lost you," Roy whispered, more to himself than actually to Edward.


	4. The Wall

"Edward? It's time to wake up"

"Hmm?" Edward grumbled and rubbed his tired eyes. The light shining through the window blurred everything in sight. "Colonel? What time is it?"

"Time to get up" Roy whispered directly in Edward's ear, sending chills down the boys back. The golden blur about him was slowly forming into a person.

"M-MUSTANG!" Ed exclaimed loudly, pushing his body deep into the bed. The sunlight glistened off Roy's skin, glowing like an angel. His eyes such a vibrant deep blue this morning and hair all tousled.

"Good morning Ed…ward" Roy's voice, airy, sensual, replayed through Ed's head. He felt Roy's warm hand caress his cheek and his golden eyes glistened with the warm touch as his face flushed. Roy traced his jaw line softly with his fingertips. Edward's long blonde hair tickled his neck as Roy's breathe tickled his skin. His sweet breathe made Edward's heart race. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "What's wrong Edward? This is what you wanted right?" Roy teased, sliding his thumb against Ed's soft lips. He watched as Ed's eyes melted into beautiful caramel pools and his face turn red. Roy leaned in closer to him, lips only mere inches apart. Edward's heart began to race and couldn't help but lean towards Roy.

"Roy…" Edward whispered, placing a hand on Roy's chest.

"Edward" Roy replied in a pleasing tone.

"What a-" he was cut off by Roy quickly closing the distance between them, placing his lips against Edwards soft and warm lips. Ed wide eyed stared at the raven haired man for a second before everything started getting hazy and dark. He closed his eyes and instantly felt like he was weightless; drifting off into a dream like state. Roy cocked his head to the side, deepening the kiss, making it more passionate. Ed complied with the older man and kissed him back, desperately wanting more. The hot, wet tongue of his seducer slowly traveled along his bottom lip, pleading for entrance. He opened his mouth without hesitation, sliding his tongue against Roy's rather roughly. His left hand moved up Roy's bare chest and to the back of his neck, pulling Roy tightly against him. Panting noises filled the room between each kiss as they continue to caress one another on the bed.

Roy placed his hand on the back of Edwards' head, weaving his fingers into the long, wavy blonde hair before taking a handful and pulling playfully. A soft hum rose from the boy as his head tilted back towards Roy's hand. That cocky smirk appeared on Roy's face, clearly being amused by the young boy who was squirming underneath him. Roy placed a gentle kiss on Ed's jaw before asking, "Do you want more?" The boy's shade of red darkened as he panted, just staring in awe. "Amused again Edward?" Roy chuckled. "I'm not into men. However, I will make an exception for you my little man" Roy sat up on the edge of the bed, and lifting the small boy up with him. Edward was placed on Roy's lap so he was facing the man directly.

"Don't call me little!" Roy laughed at his usual reaction to the insult. Edward wrapped his arms and legs around Roy's body and pulled him close, the cold auto mail sending chills down Roy's back.

"Oh really? Alright, let's play your game," Roy hummed grabbing Ed's hair again, pulling it back, enjoying the soft hum from Ed. Ray placed a soft kiss on Ed's neck and he squirmed in lap.

"R-Roy" Ed gasped, feeling a sharp tingle travel down his body with each kiss. The sound of his name being said that way, his heart beat hard in his chest, and he couldn't control himself anymore. Roy bit down on Edward's neck, over and over, causing moan after moan. Roy placed his hands under Ed's ass and stood up. With a thud, Edward was caught between the wall and this man. The room darkened to pitch black as a cloud passed over the sun. Edward became nervous as he attempted to look around the room. "Roy…. It's dark…." Roy ignored Edward's concern, enjoying making out with Ed's neck too much to stop.

"Roy…please….stop" Edward begged. "Roy!" Edward pushed on Roy's shoulders, trying to break free, but all attempts failed. Kisses trailed down his neck to his chest. "Stop! Somethings not right!" Edward began to scream his pleas.

"Edward!" Roy shouted back.

"No! Just stop!" Edward began kicking the air and pushing with all his might.

"Dammit kid!" A sharp stabbing pain flooded Edward's entire body forcing Ed to scream and the pressure of Roy's body disappeared. "Edward, look at me!" Roy stammered forcing Edward to face him.

"Don't…" Ed trailed off, realizing he was still in bed, partially covered up, and Roy was kneeling on the bed next to him.

"You're okay…." Roy calmly spoke to him, helping him sit up. "I'm not going to hurt you…."

"Mustang…..I-I'm sorry…. It must have been a dream" Edward placed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. Roy sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What was it about?" Edward felt his face heat up, grateful that Roy couldn't tell.

"Um… nothing really…. It was just a bad dream"

"Really? Because I woke up to hearing my name. Did I hurt you again?" Roy tilted his head to the side, a hurt look in his eyes.

"Not really-" another sharp pain spread through his body. He gasped for air and curled up into a ball.

"Edward?! What's wrong?" Roy exclaimed frantically sliding his hands over Ed's body to feel for anything out of place. Edward just screamed again and again, words getting mixed in the middle. Nothing was understandable though. "Hold on, I'm taking you to the hospital!" Roy quickly slid his arms under Ed and picked him up and ran down the hall to the stairs. Suddenly, the screams stopped and turned to little grunts and groans.

"I'm fine now" he panted, sweat dripped down his forehead.

"The hell if you are!"

"I am…just put me down."

"One chance. If that happens again, you are going to a hospital whether you like it or not!" Roy, unwillingly, set the boy down on his feet.

"It was just the nerves…" Edward looked at the ground, avoiding Mustang's glare, and held his right arm which was cool to the touch.

"Are you sure?" The interrogation had begun. "If you're hiding something from me that's important, I swear I'll happily set your arrogant ass on fire."

"No you wouldn't. I'm fine Mustang. My limbs are messed up. It's bound to cause some pain." Roy knew something wasn't right. He wasn't telling him the whole truth. He just knew it, but he accepted Edward's explanation for now.

"Ms. Rockbell gave me a few suggestions to try and help ease the pain if you want."

"Winry?" Ed smiled, "that sounds right for her. Helping even when she can't be here. Listen, I'll be okay. If it happens again, then we can try something. There's nothing a doctor could do for me anyways." Roy accepted this and took him down stairs.

"Here, sit on the couch. I'll go grab you the blanket off the bed." He walked back upstairs and into the room. Roy sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "Nerves huh? Fine, whatever you say." Roy was getting frustrated of not getting the answers he wanted. Normally he could just force the answers out of people, but he didn't dare hurt Edward. "Just a bad dream….It definitely didn't start off that way" Roy chuckled a bit, a little uncomfortable. "Sorry Edward. I'm not interested in men." He flopped over onto the mess of blankets on the bed, and just stared at the wall. "Moaning my name," he paused and couldn't help but smile a bit, "is kind of cute though…."

"You heard?!" Edward shouted form the doorway. Roy shot up to see a very red Ed staring intently at the floor. A very awkward silence filled the room before Edward spoke again, "Please don't hate me… I didn't have any control over it…. I honestly wouldn't want to be in that situation with any man" Edward spattered on. Roy cleared his throat and began pulling the blankets off the bed.

"It was a dream Edward. We don't get to choose what we dream about." Edward knew he understood, but picked up a different reasoning behind those words. "Just tell me something," Roy's voice sounding more chipper. Edward looked up at him confused. "Was it good?" Edward twitched before falling to the ground in shock.

"Uh….um….. Are… Uhhhh…..WHAT?!"Edward flared his arms around violently, turning a new shade of red. Roy broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"By the way you sounded in your sleep, I'd say you enjoyed it very much" Roy teased. He walked over to little Edward on the floor and kneeled down by him. "Listen, you can dream whatever you want. However, if you want something you need to tell people. Especially if they ask, the least you can do is give an honest answer."

"So you are telling me, that you'd rather have me told you about how you pinned me against the wall and decided to make out with me? That seems like an unwanted result!"

"I what?!" Roy asked very surprised by Edward's sudden blunt response.

"You picked me up and pinned me against that wall," He pointed to the wall at the end of the bed. Roy glanced at the wall before quickly turning around and went back to undressing the bed.

"Ahh….err…" he cleared his throat. "Go back to the living room. I'll be down in a second." Edward just turned and did as he was told.

"Told you it was too much information" Edward mumbled as he walked back down the stairs. Roy made sure Edward was out of sight before reaching down and grabbing the crotch of his pants, pulling the fabric away from him. Roy groaned at the slight pressure problem he was experiencing.

"How awkward…. This should not be happening…not when the thought was with him," Roy was back to talking to himself. "What's wrong with me?" He sighed again and pulled the comforter off the bed. Something caught his eye though that was in the bed where Edward was laying. "Is this dirt?" Roy reached down and picked up a small piece of dried mud. It crumbled when he added a little pressure to it. He quickly pulled the sheet off only to see tan stains and dirt where Edward had been sleeping.

"He was completely clean last night…. I double checked… How is this possible?" Roy was a new level of confused. With a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, Roy grabbed the blanket and headed downstairs.


	5. Gameplay

The interrogation had officially began for Roy had enough of all the mysteries. He understood Edward expressions and moments of silence were due to some trauma, but he was tired of being useless. How can you help someone if you don't have even the slightest idea of what happened to them? Enough was enough.

"Is this my friend or my boss asking?" Edward curled up in a ball at the end of the couch, sitting opposite of Roy. The older alchemist just gave Ed a stern look. Without turning his gaze away from his lap, Elric knew Roy was serious. He just wanted to avoid the subject and try and move on with his life, as much as a struggle that may be, he didn't care. He just wanted it too all be done and over with.

"How about this? I'll ask some questions, and you can just nod yes or no. Then the small details, you don't have to say. At least right now." Roy sighed and slid off the couch to kneel in front of the boy. Edward knew he couldn't keep it a secret forever, the military would not put up with the silence nearly as well as Mustang has. Edward wondered why Mustang hadn't seriously pushed him to talk about it. Normally Mustang wouldn't have a problem torching a limb or two to get his answers. Maybe it was because he was just a kid, or he felt that method wouldn't work.

"After you tell me something," Edward glanced up to meet onyx eyes, struggling to swallow. His heart began to race the longer he stared into those eyes. Roy nodded at him to go on, confused but curious. "You've been so kind to me. You even bathed me. A regular co-worker, especially a superior, never would have done that for me. Why are you so nice to me?" Roy chuckled softly, closing his eyes, but didn't give a response. "You agreed to my terms, so answer me." Edward demanded.

"I assumed you came to me for a reason. I was so relieved to have finally found you that contacting someone else for help never even crossed my mind. Taking care of you was all I cared about Edward." Roy ran his hand through his hair before opening his eyes to meet Ed's sparkling eyes. "Is all I care about." Those words made Ed's heart flutter while he opened his mouth to speak, but quickly close it. "Everything okay? Your face is rather flushed Edward." Edward just snapped his face away and looked out the big window. The trees where he was found were in plain view and it made Edward uncomfortable. He stomach churned while his fist lightly gripped at his skin. Roy could tell something immediately went wrong and leaned towards the boy, putting a hand on his back. Edward could hear his name being called, however, no matter what he tried to do, his body didn't want to respond. He wanted to warn Mustang about his stomach, he wanted to run to the bathroom or even the kitchen sink, but nothing would move.

"-Ve" Roy raised an eyebrow at his sound effects. "S…ry" Edward mumbled before his body lunged forward and he vomited on the floor and Mustang. Roy didn't seem phased though, he just took a deep breath and held it, quickly grabbing the tangled blonde hair and pulling it back so it's out of the way. "I'm sor-" cut off again with another violent gag followed by more puking.

"Don't worry. Come here and try and hold it," Roy stated calmly, wrapping an arm around Ed's waist and lifting him up like a child with one arm. Edward wrapped his legs around Mustangs hips loosely, as he was hurriedly carried back into the familiar bathroom. Roy sat him down in front of the toilet and quickly snapped the elastic band off the loofa to tie the messy hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. For the next 20 minutes, Roy kneeled silently behind Edward, rubbing his back and tracing invisible circles on his bare skin with his fingertips. The internal violence seemed to stop for the time being so Roy went and got a glass of cold water for him and some nausea medication.

"I'm really sorry….my stomach just turned and I wasn't able to warn you" Edward brushed the few strands of hair that had come lose out of his face, avoiding eye contact.

"Its fine, I'm just going to shower. Will you be alright for a few minutes?" Edward nodded but hesitated at leaving the room. His stomach was still uneasy and he didn't know what to do if he were to get sick again. Roy wouldn't be there to help him right away. He desperately wanted Roy to stay by his side. He didn't want to be alone. "Your face says it all, ya know? Go ahead and stay there, just don't sneak any peaks." Edward rolled his eyes at his perverted comment, but he could feel his face heat up and his heart flutter again.

"Thanks…" Edward gave him a soft smile. Roy set the class of water next to him and stepped a few feet back, turning on the shower.

"If you need anything, just ask. I'll get out immediately." Edward nodded and out of the corner of his eye he could see mustang reach down and unbutton his pants. Edward swallows, turning his head a little, trying not to watch. Something was almost begging him to watch and the battle with himself seemed to rage on for a while. He took another quick glance to see Mustang undressing in slow motion, he was down to just his boxer. His fingers slid under the band, tugging them off his hips as Edward followed his hands all the way down to his ankles. Ankles. Shins. Knees. Thighs. He paused for a second, knowing he shouldn't be looking at his commander this way. "So much for no peaking," Roy couldn't help but point it out, enjoying the severe embarrassment Edward was experiences for being caught.

As Roy was rinsing himself off, he decided to tease Edward just a bit more. One of the only times Edward seems to relax is when he's being teased and Roy enjoyed that. He looked around the shower, trying to think of what he could possible use to start off his little game, when it suddenly hit him. The shampoo bottle Ed broke open, the consistency of the soap and the color brought back the dream Ed was having last night.

"Hey, tell me more about your dream last night," Roy smiled, peering his head out of the shower. Edward whipped him a glare that Roy only laughed at. "Oh come on Edward… Pleeeaaase" the begging only made it worse.

"I already told you…" Roy shook his head in disappointment, he wanted Edward to play along and he wasn't.

"I want to know more. Why did I kiss you?" Edward, as red as his usual jacket, just began to hum and mumbled words. "Louder. I did say please earlier," the smile only growing in size as Edward began to squirm uncomfortably.

"I don't know…I woke up and you were shirtless and crouched above me on the bed… next thing I know you were lightly touching my face with your fingers…." Roy pulled his head back in, and began to wash his body off. A thousand questions running through his head, like why he had a dream like that and why he didn't fight him off.

"You like me that much Edward? Allowing me to dominate you in your dreams," sarcasm very obvious to Edward, but he caught on to Mustangs game. Playing the game with him seemed like a fun way to test Mustangs limit. Edward let out a small laugh, already throwing Mustang off.

"Never thought of you like that, but in my dream, it's like you had me under a trance. I only wanted more," Edward voice shook because what he was saying was actually true. The dream made him truly happy, for a minute he completely forgot he had only been with Roy overnight instead of months. He felt so happy to have someone show such strong affection towards him. Edward twisted his body and leaned his back against the side of the toilet. Roy's body temperature was rising, quickly, playing out the scenario in his mind. Edward grunted as he changed his position, separating his knees and pulling his feet towards the side of him. Roy peeked out of the shower to make sure he was alright, only to notice Edward was looking down at his lap, and Mustangs eyes followed. His eyes widened in surprise to see a bulge through the shorts Edward was wearing. Mustang's heart began to race as his own extremity had betrayed him. He dropped his head down, staring at his own tough situation.

'What the hell do I do? I can't just do the norm with Edward right there! He'll think I'm a pervert!' Roy began yelling and arguing with himself over his thoughts. His game took a surprising turn and he really had no idea what to do.

"Roy?" Edward was feeling very awkward in this situation and decided playing along was a very bad idea. He put his hands over the bulge in his shorts, when just the slightest pressure caused him to feel very aroused, and a soft moan escaped Ed's lips. "Shit" Ed whispered, really hoping Roy didn't hear his little screw up.

"Uh… What was that?" Overwhelming embarrassment filled Edward to the point he thought he was going to pass out.

"Nothing" he quickly added. He glanced up at the shower to see the curtain was left open a few inches and he could see part of his friend, as he innocently was trying to wash his hair. He was completely fixated on him, the curves and bulges of the muscles down his back. So fit for a 30 year old man, actually just simple gorgeous. Edward kept replaying the dream in his head as we secretly watched, hesitating momentarily before slowly sliding his hand up and down on his shorts. He couldn't contain himself and he had no idea why. All he knew is he had to be very quiet and careful so Roy didn't notice. Roy took the time to wash his body, making sure to clean every inch since Edward had gotten sick on him

"How are you feeling?" he called from the shower.

"Go…od" Edward cleared his through, knowing his voice just came out airy and shaky. The voice caught Mustang off guard, and his erection grew bigger. He knew that tone of voice too well after spending countless nights with women. He carefully peeked over his shoulder to see out of the shower and was struck with awe. Edward had his head tilted back against the wall, eyes closed, bottom lip was being bitten, and his left hand was slowly massaging himself. Arousal kicked into overdrive and Mustang felt like he wanted to jump the poor kid. They seemed to come to the same realization at that moment…

'I want him'


	6. Trust

Edward stared at the fogged up mirror in the hot, humid bathroom. Mustang was finished with his shower and Edward gained control over himself once he heard the water stop. Roy stood in the shower, not knowing what to do about his dilemma or Edward's. Silence filled the room and the awkward feelings continued to build with each passing second.

"Are you getting out?" Edward's voice was almost so quiet that Mustang barely understood the question. He reached out and grabbed the towel, wrapped it loosely around his hips, and pulled the curtain open. Edward kept his focus on the mirror as the tall man stepped out stood in front of him.

"I'll go get dressed. Are you okay to wait here a minute?" Edward nodded. He sat alone with his thoughts as the sounds of Roy's footsteps vanished down the hall. Pleasant thoughts being broken up with moments from his imprisonment. 'Deep breathe….relax…I'm safe now.' He knew he needed to tell Roy… and it was becoming painful to keep lying and hiding the truth for him. The more Roy tried to cheer him up and help, the harder it became.

"He'll never trust me if I don't tell him the truth"

"Then tell me," Roy's voice softly filled the room. Ed was startled by his sudden appearance. He wasn't aware he had been talking out loud. Mustang walked over to the young boy and helped him to his feet. As much as he wanted to forget it all, he nodded his head and slowly followed Mustang back to the bedroom. Roy gestured for Edward to sit on the bed as he knelt down on the floor beside him.

Edward took a deep breath before he began, "I tried to escape…many times….but," he trailed off. Roy nodded at him reassuringly. His expression helped calm Ed's nerves a bit. Without words he knew Roy was saying it was okay. "Roy….they tested me… they wanted to know my limit." He coughed a bit as he slightly choked on his own words. Roy placed a hand on Edward's knee and gripped it tightly.

"Breath Edward," Roy's voice very soft and smooth.

"They chained me up in a cold room and performed tests on me…over and over again." Confusion and frustration building as Roy waited for more information. He was proud Edward was starting to open up. He knew how hard it was to break one's walls down and describe themselves at their weakest point. Hughes was his guardian and hero just as he was trying to be for Edward. "I couldn't use my alchemy either. They had a strange transmutation circle drawn on all the walls in my cell. They even told me it was pointless to try."

"Did you try?" Roy watched Ed's face twist in pain as he spoke, listening to each word carefully. Edward nodded. "We have some information already then. That's a start. We know they are advanced alchemists, since they were able to perform transmutation seals. As well as the fact that they were after you in specific," Roy stated matter-of-factly. "Can you tell me anything else?" He rubbed Edward's knee and gave him a nod of encouragement.

"Um... I remember having my arms chained above me, separated from one another. When someone would enter the room, I tried to fight them off, but they injected me with some green liquid in a vile. It made my entire body go numb. I couldn't even move my fingers… I remember being dragged by my hair across the cold, wet floor down a long corridor to another room. I wanted to scream so bad…" Edward paused again, his body slightly shaking. Roy moved to the bed and sat next to him and placed a hand on his back. "I couldn't sum up enough strength to even scream." A tear rolled down Ed's pale cheeks.

"Ed… you can stop. It's okay, we –"

"No… I want you to know…I need you to know. I feel like you're the only one I can trust." Roy ensured Ed he could trust him. Hearing Edward say those words warmed Roy's heart. He wanted Edward to trust him. To be able to come to him for anything. Even if it had nothing to do with work or even if it was something against the military. Roy wanted to be there for him. Edward glanced up at him, silence filled the room until Edward was comfortable enough to keep going. "I was thrown onto a splintered wooden table and pinned down. They clasped my hands and legs with rust iron wires that would cut into me. Barbed wire was wrapped around my neck and each breath I took, the briers would dig into my neck. I remember being in so much pain. Whatever I was drugged with would paralyze me but allow me to have complete feeling and senses. After what seemed like hours of being on that table, I would be able to scream. High pitched rings screamed in my ears as my ignored pleas to stop echoed around the room." Roy pulled the young alchemist's head down onto his lap. He rubbed his back and even played with the tips of his hair while repeating back parts of his story and reminding Edward that he was safe. "It would end the same way each time… someone would come over to me, rip my clothes off and draw a transmutation circle on my stomach."

"A transmutation circle? Do you know what it looks like?"

"Unfortunately no. The only reason I know what is was, is because the person would clap their hands together before placing them on my bare body. It was followed by a burning sensation that slowly travel across my body. It felt like some one taking a scalding hot knife and pealing my flesh off in strips. It was so excruciating….all I could do was scream until the pain faded but when I wouldn't feel pain any more, I would be back hanging in the room by chains. I just assumed I passed out from the pain. I was able to focus enough to see I was covered in blood but I couldn't see nay wounds or feel any pain. At first I thought I was dead, but instead I was somehow completely healed."

"They healed you?!" Roy asked, a bit shocked. Roy's eyes were tight, dark, and filled with rage. "So they put you through hell and tortured you, only to turn around and heal you for weeks?!" The rage crept through into his voice, startling the already terrified boy.

"Yes…" Ed whimpered, the crying officially beginning. "So many things were done to me. Each time just as painful as the last, until the last day when I made my escape." Ed looked up at Roy, wanted to see some type of emotion on his face. There certainly was a lot of emotion in Roy's eyes- hatred, revenge, infuriated. Roy held his tongue and nodded for him to continue. "I was whipped by a belt with sharp things sticking out of it until I was full of tiny holes and covered in blood. They rubbed shit all over me and it burned like hell. Pins were shoved into my foot and my fingers and toes were broken by pliers…one by one…. They split my nails and ripped them off… It felt like they had broken all the bones in my body hundreds of times. I thought it was never going to end." The stuttering and small chokes turned into bawling and coughing fits.

"I'm assuming that's why you were covered in blood when I found you. You escaped before you're body had completely healed. You only had scrapes and bruises…" Roy looked into Ed's teary, gull golden eyes as he nodded in response. "Edward…please breathe. I'm right here. No one will hurt you as long as I am here. I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again!" Roy states, tilting Ed's face upwards to meet his gaze. "You're safe…. I've got you…." Roy's voice trickled off as he pulled the small boy's face towards his own. Roy glanced down and Edward's dry, cracked lips before he pressed his own lips to them. The young alchemist cries came to a sudden halt. Roy pulled away to see his eyes lightening back up as the last few tear drops dripped off his jaw. Roy took the positive look in Edward's eyes as another chance and he leaned down to kiss him again. To his surprise, Edward kissed him back. Mustang pulled away again and stated at the flushed blond and smiled softly. Edward finally smiled again. Roy adjusted Edward so he was laying down on the bed next to Roy. Exhaustion hit Edward hard once he had completely calmed down and his eyes felt heavy.

"Thank-you for listening Roy," Edward whispered before the exhaustion took over and he drifted off into sleep. Roy laid in silence thinking about everything that Edward had told him over the last hour. He felt so bad for the young boy, no one should every have to go through that and he was furious over it.

'I will find out who did this to him and I will fry that mother fucker. I will make him regret every fucking breathe he's ever taken!' He tightened his grip on Edward and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I'll lay here with you as long as you want Edward…. You can trust me." He carefully snuggled tightly against the young blond, never wanted to let him go again. He wanted to hold him in his arms like this every night. To be able to snuggle with him and kiss him till he smiles. To make him happy once again.


	7. Helping Hands

1st Person POV – Edward. _Italicized_ are thoughts. "…" are the spoken lines (self-explanatory I hope XD)

* * *

 

_Something is touching me…. Is someone there?_

"More of them are coming! We can't delay any longer. If you don't hurry and get out of here, they will kill us. I know you're weak right now, but you're our only hope to survive this place."

 _Who's there? Someone is pulling on my arm._ I struggled to lift my head and forced my eyes to open. "Al? Is that you?" They continued to pull on my arm as I managed to get the strength to stand up. The stone floor cold on my bare feet almost burned from the icy touch. My legs trembled below me as the room spun and the blood quickly rushed to my head. An arm weaved its way under mine, and I was being held tightly against someone's body.

"Let's hurry." We walked as quickly as I was able to. Stumbling through the halls as they twisted themselves like vines of a forest. A maze of corridor after corridor. We stopped for a moment at a four way and I attempted to focus my gaze down the dim corridors. "This way!" At the end of the corridor there were a row of beautiful canopied beds, covered in a thick layer of dust, set on top of a velvet carpet. "The door is over here," the male's voice rang as he pulled me towards the back of the room. My gaze was fixated on the beds, an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Upon reaching the door, I noticed there was a pile of something in the other corner. It had been shoved against the side of the wall.

"Al…?" I mumbled, still unsure if it was him, swallowing hard and walking towards the pile. I reached my hand out and touched a piece of the pile, when it suddenly turned to dust and vanished right in front of our eyes. Turned to power and disappeared into the stale air. My knees buckled, falling to the ground hard in horror. "…Corpses…. It's a pile of charred, crumbling bodies." I looked at the beds and then back to the pile. ' _These people were thrown here and burned alive…. No way….what the fuck is going on?!'_ Fear had once again taken over. I sat there shaking at the thought of what was going to happen to me. They are too burnt to make out any details on the face, nor were there any articles of clothing left. It all had been destroyed by the flames. The hand grabbed me and yanked me out of the room. We ran down the hall, echoed footsteps of many others were heard not too far from us. ' _A door!'_ Light was peering in from the bottom of the doorway just down the hall. I smiled slightly and turned to thank my savior. His blonde hair shimmering in the little light, pale skin, golden eyes… The door flung open and I was pushed into the brightness. I glanced behind me only to be in complete surprise. The person who helped me… it wasn't Alphonse. Standing there, glowing in the sunlight, in the open doorway, ' _it's me'_.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Edward stretched and sat up in bed. ' _My dream... I remember now. That's how I escaped… I should tell Roy.'_ Edward looked around the room to notice the blankets had been tossed back on the bed and wrapped around his legs. Roy was no longer in bed with him. Not even in the room. Mustang's muffled voice was heard from downstairs. ' _Who's he talking to?'_

* * *

"Roy, you look like you haven't slept in days…" Dark bags and red eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Hughes, you should have seen him… he finally told me about it." Roy went on about all the details Edward had shared with him. Hughes interjected questions along the way. Roy's fists were clenched tight as he informed Hughes that they tortured him and healed him many times over. They knew Edward was upstairs sleeping so Hughes had to remind Mustang to lower his voice a few times.

"If they were continuously monitoring Ed, how did he manage to escape?" Roy shrugged his shoulders just as confused as Hughes was. Edward hadn't yet told him that. "You said they used alchemy on him. Any idea what kind?" Roy shook his head and sighed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just letting all the information sink in. Hoping to find a hint or clue to who based off Ed's memories. "Roy… that boy needs to get some actual help. To talk to someone who can try and help him recover from this."

"That's what I'm trying to do! He's my responsibility!" Roy shouted as he quickly stood up, staring down at Hughes.

"Listen Roy. I know you want to help, but you've done all that you can for him" Hughes stood up and spoke lightly. He knew Mustang had good intentions and truly wanted to help the boy. "You know I'll have to report this to central right? They will want to find out the truth too."

"He's been through enough! Give him some damn time to feel safe again before we just hand him over for interrogation!" Roy began pacing around the room thinking about what to do. The military needed to know he was a target and not just picked up by chance. The abilities of his captors. His escape. His captor. All things they needed to know. The more he thought about what Edward had gone through the worse his temper got.

"Any ideas who could have done this?" _CRASH!_ Hughes jumped at the sound of the vase shattering against the wall. Broken shards of glass fell to the floor followed by drops of blood. "Roy!" Hughes ran over and placed a hand on top of Roy's. He took his hand and pulled small shards of glass out of his colonel's palm and just shook his head. "It's been a very long time since I've seen you like this. Ed means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Roy brought his free hand to his face, taking a deep breathe, before a choked mumble came out. "Does he know?" Roy looked up at him slightly confused. "You don't get like this over just anything Roy. Have you told him about your feelings?" Roy blushed a bit but turned away before Hughes was able to tell. Hughes just sighed.

"What happened?! Did something break?" Edward's alarmed voice surprised the two men. He stood on the bottom step, rubbing his tired eyes. Edward was examining the shattered glass all over the floor.

"Edward be careful! Don't step over there!" Hughes handed the rag he kept in his pocket over to Roy to hold in his hand. He walked past Ed and grabbed the broom and cleaned the mess up right away. Edward stepped to the back of the couch and was afraid at the sight of the blood. The room began to spin, the smell of iron overwhelming his senses, and his golden eyes clouded over.

"ED!" Roy yelled and Edward wobbled and started to fall. Hughes managed to catch him and safely set him on the floor. "Are you okay?!" Roy jumped over the back of the couch and knelt down beside him. Edward hadn't passed out, but he came very close. He nodded as he stared at the bloody rag. "I'm ok. Don't worry. Just a few scrapes."

"He cares a lot about you Ed. He told me what happened and he flew off the handle. Smashing the vase was apparently going to make him feel better" Hughes chimed in with a joking manner. Roy shot him a death stare which only made Hughes chuckle. "He'll be fine. He's got a temper ya know." Hughes dragged Roy into the kitchen after Edward was feeling better to finish cleaning up his hand. Mumbles came from the kitchen as the two continued to talk. Edward tried to listen in but wasn't able to make any of it out. He knew they were talking about him though. After all that had happened, there was nothing else he could imagine that they would be talking about. He just thought about what Hughes had said about Roy caring a lot about him.

' _Is that why he kissed me? Does he like me?'_ Edward quickly shook that though out of his head. ' _No way. Roy even stated he's not into men. It had to have been because of the situation. The want to help me and he just confused it with passion….Right?'_ Edward could feel his cheeks becoming hot and his heart was pounding rather hard. He tries to shake those thoughts out of his head as the other two came back to the room.

"Ed?" He snapped his attention to Mustang calling his name. Meeting the gaze of those eyes only made him feel hotter. He blushed and turned away quickly.

Hughes chuckled again and playfully elbowed Roy in the side. "If I were to guess, I'd say the truth could benefit you." The comment confused Edward but Roy knew exactly what he meant.

"I told you-"

"Yeah yeah" Hughes dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand. "How are you feeling Ed? Took a pretty long nap I hear." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Edward… You've been asleep for over a day," Roy explained, sitting down next to him. Ed's eyes widened as he thought it was only for a couple hours. "I called Winry earlier today and told her you were still resting so it would take us a few days yet before we headed to Risembool." Ed just sat there staring at Mustang in disbelief.

"Roy called to ask me to pick up a few things so he wouldn't have to leave the house. He felt you would be happier knowing he's been here the whole time with you." Hughes pulled stuff out of the shopping bag to show Ed everything he'd gotten for him. "I know it's not really your style, but he requested some clothes for you too." He pulled out a pair of plain black pants, a white t-shirt, and a dark grey jacket. Ed gave Hughes a weird look and he nodded his head at Mustang. "He's the one who told me what to get. I'm just following orders."

"You don't like it?" Roy looked kind of hurt. He put on an exaggerated pouting face. "I went with something simple since you're not all about high fashion."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?!" The two men couldn't help but laugh. Hughes leaned down and whispered into Edward's ear. The young man's face turned a deep shade of red and he instantly became fidgety. Roy hung his arm over the back of the couch and sighed.

"What did you just say to him?" Hughes just laughed again and patted the top of Ed's head.

"Go on Ed. Go try the clothes on. Prove me wrong." Roy just sat there dumbfounded as Hughes helped Ed up to his feet. "Go on," he pestered. Edward left the room with the clothes. Just a couple minutes later, Edward wondered back into the living room, dressed in clothes that actually fit him. The two older men were having a simple discussion and didn't notice him enter. "With time, everything will go back to the way it was. Maybe things will even be better!" Hughes smiled.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Better. Maybe things will settle down around Central and I can spend some normal time with my beautiful wife and my daughter! We haven't been able to have a normal family day in a very long time. Maybe you could even get yourself a partner Roy!" Roy just shook his head.

"Too many girls. Not enough time. I'm not the settle down and live in a nice country house kind of guy Hughes."

"Maybe that's where the problem is."

"I'm not going to change Hughes."

"That's not what I mean. _Girls._ That could be the problem. Maybe you need an active, stubborn, blond, young man in your life." Edward knew he was talking about him and his heart skipped a beat.

' _Roy and me? Yeah right….'_ Edward couldn't help but blush at the thought and wanted to escape back upstairs. He slid his foot back only to hit the edge of the step and give away his position. "Shit" Edward angrily whispered. Roy and Hughes turned around to see the young alchemist in his new outfit. Edward glanced over at Roy to notice he was a light shade of pink himself. Even Hughes noticed. He catcalled at Ed, which was a mistake. Mustang grabbed a fistful of his shirt and threw him off the couch. He looked back at Ed, opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Say it Ed!" Hughes cheered from the floor. Roy's eyes darted back and forth between the two, not sure he wanted to know what Hughes was talking about.

Edward's face turned beat red from ear to ear and he began to stutter sounds, but no words were formed. Roy stood up and walked over to the boy.

"What is it Edward?"

"Do….you," Edward paused.

"Do I what?"

Edward took a deep breath and just blurted out, "Do you think I'm sexy?" He avoided Roy's gaze as he stared intently at the floor. Roy took a step back and sat on the back of the couch. Silence once again filled the room.

"Well Mustang? Things could be better." Hughes broke the silence with teasing Mustang. He's been friends with him for many years and to him it was obvious how Roy was feeling towards Ed. He was just trying to give a helping hand in moving things forward. Roy, turning almost purple, stared at Edward in silence. Edward was not only feeling extremely embarrassed, but was starting to feel hurt. He was really hoping for an answer, or at least a sarcastic one. Now, he wanted out of the situation. He wanted to go back to the room. He turned to head up the stairs as Roy's voice finally came out.

"Yes!" he shouted, watching Edward's attempt to run away come to a complete halt, frozen in his tracks. He reached out and grabbed Ed's hand, carefully turning him around to meet Roy's gaze. With Edward being on the stairs, it made him match Roy's height, and with a smirk, Roy slid his hand up Edward's arm. A chill ran down Ed's back as his colonel's gentle touch danced across his creek. Mustang's fingers weaved themselves into Edward's wavy hair before slowly pulling him into a kiss. Edward's leg felt like they were going to give out… The slow, dramatic pull towards Roy's lips was very seductive to the young man. It enhanced the passion behind it and before he knew it, Edward had wrapped his arms around Roy and was kissing him back. Secretly earning for more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while, been a combination writers block, busy work schedule, and we just went on vacation for a week too so I didn't even have my laptop. I have part of the next chapter done, well I had it almost all done but decided I didn't like it... Sooooooo yeaaaaah. I will try and post at least 1 chapter a week, but if it takes me a little longer I do apologize. Please enjoy the story and new chapters will come soon!


	8. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally on their way to Risembool when Edward panics. He can't seem to remember the last week and his time with Mustang. He does recall some new useful information about the location he was held up in though. A plan is put into action to help Ed and Mustang get back together, but will it work if Edward can't remember the last week?

The familiar yellow house came into view as the walked up the road. A young blonde boy came flying through the front door screaming Edward's name.

"Good evening Alphonse," Roy smiled, carefully stepping in front of Edward. Alphonse came to an abrupt halt at the protective gesture and just raised an eyebrow at the commanding officer. "He's up and moving but still not 100%." Alphonse glanced down at the ground, clearly worried about his big brother. Edward leaned around Roy and smiled at him. He hated seeing his brother down. And why should he be down? Edward's here and alive right? That's what really matters right? "Alphonse, if I may, I would like to talk to you for a moment. Edward, would you mind going in ahead of me?" The boys nodded and Edward slowly made his way to the porch.

The other two stood alone in the glow of the setting sun. Roy knew it was best to warn Al of Edward's new mental state. Alphonse listened carefully asking questions, as he does, to try and understand the situation.

"Colonel Mustang, is there something else? I don't mean any disrespect, but you seem like something else is bothering you? Does it involve my brother?" Mustang sighed and nodded his head but wasn't sure how to explain things. Al placed a hand on Roy's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I won't tell him that you told me."

"I think he'd be happy if you knew. However, he doesn't remember it right now." Alphonse looked even more confused now. "I'll just come out and say it I guess." Roy took a deep breathe before continuing. "Edward and I are...well, were... kind of seeing each other." Al's eyes shot open wide in surprise before softening with a cheerful grin.

"REALLY?!" Al shouted. Roy nodded. "Who made the first move?!"

Roy smirked, "I kissed him."

"I knew it! About time Mustang! I mean, I didn't know you liked Edward, but I knew he like you."

"He did? Honestly, I was worried that maybe he just developed feelings for me because I was taking care of him. I didn't want that kind of relationship. Thank-you Al." A genuine smile teased at Mustang's face. They wrapped up their conversation made their way into the house.

Granny welcomed him and started setting the table for dinner. "Stew should be done in just a few minutes." Roy reached out and took the bowls from her and finished setting the table while she went back to cooking. Edward and Winry were upstairs checking over he almost finished automail replacements for Ed. "Winry will look Edward over after dinner."

"It's fine to wait till tomorrow Granny. I'll survive. It'll just be nice to have your cooking again." Edward slipped into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Is my cooking not good enough for you shrimp?" Roy teased coolly. Edward didn't snap back in retort, he stared at the table upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay Colonel. Don't worry about it. I'm sure the memories will come back."

"I hope so!" Al cheerfully added. Edward didn't understand his mood change.

'What did Mustang talk to him about? He seems really chipper now.' A thousand ideas popped into his head but he didn't have a clue to really what it could be.

"Hey Ed! Can I ask you something?" Alphonse stood next to Ed, looking down at him sitting there.

"Sure Al. What's up?" Alphonse leaned down and got real close to his ear.

He whispered, "How do you feel knowing that Roy Mustang was at your every call for the last week?"

"It's about damn time! That's what I think!" Edward yelled being a sarcastic ass. Al shook his head. He totally missed that ball. In fact he was at the wrong ball game even. "No Edward. Feeding you. Tucking you into bed. Helping you dress..." he voice was so whispered Edward had to focus carefully on each word to understand him.

"Wait..." Edward turned bright red and gasped. "YOU SAW ME NAKED!?" Everyone froze at Edward's sudden outburst and snapped their attention to Mustang, who was now blushing himself.

"What the hell Alphonse?!" Roy shouted back.

"It didn't go as planned! I'm sorry!" He bowed and shot Ed a disappointed look. "Come with me!" He grabbed Ed's arm and carefully pulled him out of the room. Leaving Roy to stand their in the awkward silence of the kitchen.

"Listen Edward. I know you don't remember this last week, Mustang explained things to me. Do you at least remember you time you've spent working with the Military?" Edward nodded still kind of irritated. "So you remember meeting Mustang, doing missions with me and the other team members?" He nodded again. "Do you remember the few missions you went on with Mustang?" Again he nodded. "Then tell me, honestly, what are you feelings for the Colonel?" Edward's mouth dropped open but nothing came out. Alphonse just stood there waiting. Edward knew he couldn't get away with lying to his brother about something like this. Alphonse had asked in the past too. It was apparently obvious to him how he felt.

Edward let out a sigh before looking his brother in the eyes. "Again with this Al? He's a cold heart, hot headed, perverted bastard who doesn't give a shit about anything but himself and getting to the top!" He knew Roy would be able to hear him clearly. Al went to interrupt, but Edward lowered his voice and a soft smile teased as his lips. "But, I can't seem to get him off my mind. The time I spent locked up, you and him were the two I thought about most. You being safe and home. And Roy... he was there to save me...to hold me..." Ed's fists tightened. He didn't like talking about this kind of thing. With anyone. Al was his brother though. He knew he could always open up to him and Al would never reject him.

Alphonse smiled. "You should tell him Ed."

"No way! He'd laugh at me and think I'm some disgusting child! I couldn't stand that. I'd rather him never know that hate me." Alphonse smirked again.

"Did you hear that Mustang!?" Al yelled at the closed bathroom door. The handle twisted and the door slowly opened. Ed's heart beat furiously in his chest and he felt like he was chewing on his stomach. Roy pushed the door open fully and walked up to Ed, holding Edward's face in his hands. Before Edward could say anything, Mustang spoke softly.

"I would never hate you Ed." He stood there frozen in his Colonel's arms. Roy quickly leaned down, softly placing his lips onto Ed's.


	9. The Truth

Edward’s body betrayed him as it leaned in for more, this feeling seemed familiar and yet still new. Ed placed his hands against Roy’s chest, surprised to feel his heart pounding as hard as his own. Roy struggled to pull away, not wanting to waste any time he had with Edward. He was concerned about Ed losing his memories and didn’t know if it would happen again.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Edward looked up at Roy. Roy nodded and glanced at Alphonse, who seemed to be enjoying the scene. Alphonse grinned and nodded his head, almost jumping with joy. His big brother was falling in love and the excitement of it was almost too much for Al to contain.

“I couldn’t contain myself one night,” Roy trailed off. He knew Edward clearly liked him, but he felt the need to explain himself like he had done something wrong. The pause grew longer and Edward began to get uncomfortable. Alphonse carefully snuck out of the room so they could talk alone. He felt telling granny and Winry was more important than him just standing there.

“What’d you do?” Ed asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Well, I wrapped my arms around you and kissed you… You were so beautiful… I just couldn’t help myself.”

“You made the first move?!” Edward cupped his hands over his mouth, surprised by the Colonel’s actions. Roy nodded and chuckled softly at the boy’s reaction.

“Honestly, I had no idea that you were into me. Like I said, I kissed you. I just couldn’t help myself.” Edward jumped into Roy’s arms, ignoring the twinge of pain, as he squeezed him lightly. “Well, if I would have realized that it was this easy to make you fall for me, then I would have just been honest with you on the train.” Mustang chuckled, nuzzling his head again Ed’s.

“I never told you either though,” Ed admitted as Mustang set him back down. 

“Fair enough.” Roy agreed. “So, where does this put us?”

“I don’t know… If people found out, especially the Military, couldn’t you lose your rank?” Mustang nodded. “Besides… Mustang, we are both men. You’re known for being the womanizer in Central. People will talk…”

“I want you.” Mustang cut Ed off. “I’m not going to walk away just because you are a man, Ed. Fuck what anyone else says. I want the man who I’ve spent a week taking care of each day. The man who had me in an absolute panic for weeks. The one who, in just one week, has changed the way I view the world. I want you, Edward.” Roy’s voice was stern, yet filled with passion. He held a hand out to Edward who eagerly took ahold of it. Roy placed a soft kiss on the top of Ed’s hand before pulling him out of the bathroom. Edward felt like a teenager who was having their first crush, even though he had liked people before, somehow Roy Mustang was different. It made him happy. They could hear mumbling from the kitchen as they made their way down the hall. Silence filled the room once they entered the kitchen. Al had a grin from ear to ear and it made Edward blush deeply.  
Granny cleared her throat, “Well, let’s eat dinner, shall we?” They all nodded and took a seat.

Dinner went smoothly, not too many questions but a nice conversation about everyone’s upcoming plans. Edward was beginning to feel rather tired, so Roy stood up to help him up from the table.

“Now wait a second!” Alphonse jumped up, speaking loudly, startling the two men.

“Yeah! We haven’t asked you the questions yet,” Winry added in.

“Yeah, like what are your intentions toward our little Edward,” Alphonse smiled with excitement.

“Don’t call me li-“ Ed tried to interject.

“What’s you plan for the future?” Winry quickly added, cutting him off.

“Can you support Edward and his destructive habits?” Alphonse asked, chuckling. 

Roy stood there with a straight face, took a deep breath and spoke, calmly. “I plan on cooking for him, dancing with him, learning with him, and showing him off to the world as mine. I would like to see how this relationship goes and will do all I can for him. I’ve seen his temper and am well prepared to deal with it. It is a part of him and the stubbornness I find rather cute. I will give it my all, and stand strong by his side.” Everyone stared in awe at Mustang, including Edward by his side who was a very deep shade of red. “That is, if you’ll have me.” Edward nodded and smiled brightly at the raven haired man. His man.

The two were resting upstairs, Edward was passed out laying peacefully in Roy’s arms. Roy laid on his back, holding a sleeping Ed on his chest with one arm. The other arm was holding an alchemy book that Roy had a difficult time keeping his attention on. Every few minutes, Mustang would catch himself staring at the young blonde instead of the pages before him. Edward would occasionally mumble words in sleep, causing Roy to smile every time. How could you not smile at someone so adorable? Once in a while, his mumbles were actual words, but nothing enough for Roy to understand what he was dreaming about. All he knew, is he was in it, and Ed was smiling in his sleep.

Mustang woke up to coughing sounds coming from the bathroom. He stumbled to the door, and cracked it open. “It’s Mustang. Are you okay?” Edward gave a quiet muttered answer as Mustang stepped into the room. “Still feeling sick Ed? I really wish you’d let me take you to see a doctor.” A very concerned Mustang sat there assisting Ed in any way he could. He wiped his mouth and forehead of sweat and vomit. Held his hair away from his face. Traced small circles on his back and spoke softly to him for what seemed like hours. Another knock on the door pulled Roy from his trance. Al entered with a worried look on his face. Roy just shook his head, knowing the obvious question. 

“Edward?” Al whispered.

“I’ll be fine Al.” Ed’s voice slightly echoed from inside the toilet bowl.

“But-“

“Enough A-“ another violent hurl cut him off. Mustang waved Al over.

“Will you watch over him for me? I just need to step out for a moment.”

“Don’t….. no doctors…”

“Don’t worry Edward. I’m just going to grab a blanket and a glass of water for you.” Mustang left with a small smile. He stepped out onto the deck and called Central Hospital. 

“Sorry Ed. You promised. You may not remember, but I do…”

Roy was on the phone for a short period of time, going over all the details he felt were relevant with the nurse on the other end. He was given possible diagnoses like PTSD, the flu, poisoning. The first worried Mustang the most. He’s been there. He knows he can help reassure Ed, but worries it won’t be enough. He’s lived with his past, dealing with the monster he’s become. Edward had fallen for him regardless. This gave the man hope. He quickly made his way to the kitchen for some water, when a blood curdling scream filled the house. That wasn’t Ed……

“Alphonse?!” Roy yelled, bursting through the bathroom door. Alphonse was backed up against the wall next to the door, a terrified expression on his face. “What’s wrong?! Ed are you okay?!” Edward didn’t turn to look at them, just nodded his head. Roy looked back at Al, who was slowly raising his hand to point at Edward. His expression quickly changed from horror to anger.

“You’re not Edward. You’re not even human! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” 

Alphonse’s outreached arm shook as he just stared at ‘Edwards’ back. The room became eerily silent as Mustang took a step towards the younger blonde boy on the floor. 

“Alphonse, what are you talking about? Look at him! Of course, that’s your brother!” Roy’s gaze bounced between the two men.

“No he’s not Mustang! Have you checked his body?” Alphonse stood up with the assistance of Roy.

“There are no marks Al!” Roy took a step back and blocked Al’s view of his brother, who remained silent. “Edward, say something.” Nothing. Roy glanced over his shoulder to see Edward slowly standing up. His entire body quivering as he held the toilet for extra support. “Edward?” Edward’s raised his head to meet Roy’s glance, tears filling his eyes. 

“He’s a monster!” Al shouted.

“A… monster?” Ed murmured as a tear rolled down his hot cheek. Edward pulled his arm across his stomach, holding himself. “Why…. Al? It’s me!” Alphonse just shook his head. “Do you hate me that much?” Roy turned around to face Edward, holding a hand out for him. Edward slapped it away.

“You’re not my brother.” 

“Alphonse, that’s enough. Let’s talk.” Roy turned around and left the room with a hesitant Al behind him.

“What’s going on with you?”

“That’s not Ed, Mustang!” Al’s voice raised as he spoke, clearly upset by this ‘discovery’.

“Calm down. Walk me through what happened.” Roy sat down on the patio stairs, patting the empty spot next to him. With an agitated sigh, Al sat next to him. “I’d like to say your wrong Al, but I have to admit, you know Edward better than anyone. If you believe something is wrong, tell me.” 

“After you left sir, he stopped puking for a moment and started mumbling to himself. At first I couldn’t understand him…”

“What did he say?”

“He was repeating names…. ‘Winry – mechanic. Hohenheim – father. Alphonse – brother. Mustang – colonel”

“Alphonse, I told you Edward seems to be having some amnesia. Maybe-“

“That’s not it! It started like that, but something happened. His voice changed… he shook weird… and puked again. It looked like mud.”

“Mud?” Mustang raised an eye brow. 

Alphonse nodded, “that’s not all. He turned to look at me. There was mud leaking from his eyes and nose.”

“What?” Roy rubbed his chin thinking back to when he first found Ed. Dirt caught in Ed’s automail, the dirt in the bed, random spots of dirt in the house… ‘what’s going on?’

“Then… his face morphed Mustang. One side of his face looked like it was melting….”

“Am I not human?” Edward’s shaky voice interrupted. The two other men quickly turned around to see Edward leaning against the door frame. He looked normal again. Too normal. 

“Edward… I think something’s wrong… but I do believe it’s still you.” Roy stood up and walked over to him. “You look extremely well for someone who was just sick a few minutes ago.”

“I’m fine…” Ed looked away from the older man. “What’s wrong with me? Why do I keep having black outs?”

“Did you have another one?”

“I don’t remember the train ride… I don’t remember arriving here. Last thing I remember is boarding the train. Then, I’m in the bathroom here and Al is terrified of me. If I’m not human, than what am I?!” Ed angrily pushed Mustang away from him. “Stay away from me! What if I’m dangerous?!”

“Brother!”

“Oh, now I’m your brother? You just called me a monster!” Edward took a few heavy steps towards Al. “If I’m not really Edward Elric, then you have no reason to hold back!” Edward grabbed the chair from the deck and threw it at Alphonse, who dodged it with ease. 

“Stop it!” Al yelled as Edward continued blow after blow. “We don’t need to fight!” The older brother ignored him and threw another punch. Mustang ran over to stop the two from fighting, only to have Edward turn on him as well. 

“Stay out of this Colonel!” Ed slammed his hands on the ground performing a transmutation. Before Mustang knew it, he was surrounding by mud walls. “Be a good dog, and stay!”

“You know this won’t hold me!” Mustang yelled back, pulling his gloves out of his pockets. Edward’s attention returned to his brother, who was charging towards him. Al clapped and slammed his hands on the ground. Blocks of earth came up and slammed Ed in the side forcing him to flip sideways. He hit the ground with a hard thud. There was a loud cracking sound and the prison Mustang was in then exploded. Edward just laid on the ground in silence. “Edward?” Mustang called out. Nothing. “Ed?!” He ran over to his side. Edward was just staring up at the sky with a blank stare. “You ok?” 

“Colonel? What’s going on?”

Mustang sighed deeply. “Are you serious right now?” Edward just looked at him confused as he sat up. Alphonse kept his distance, panting very heavily. 

“You okay Al? What’s going on?”

The three men were sitting in the yard, all facing each other.

“So Fullmetal, I need you to tell me everything you remember. Start from the beginning.”

“I was exploring what looked like an abandoned city. It seemed like a ghost town at first. I felt like I was being watched though. I remember hearing someone scream for help, but the moment I found them I must have been knocked out. All I remember is hitting the ground and everything went fuzzy.”

“When you awoke, where were you?”

“I don’t know. It looked like some old brick building. Walls, floors, and ceilings were all brick and wood. I woke up restrained to a table. The room was cold. My limbs were tied down with barb wire, as was my neck. I remember the pain of being stabbed with each breathe I took. I couldn’t move though. My muscles felt weak, but my mind was fully aware of every sensation. A man came over to me and told me if I cooperated, the faster it would be over with.”

“What happened next?” Alphonse finally joined in the conversation.

“He ripped my clothes off as a few others surrounded the table. Their hands traveled all over me… I wanted to rip their arms off, but no matter how hard I tried to struggle, I couldn’t move more than my fingers or toes. I remember the man gave them the order to ‘break me’.”

“How so?” Roy calmly asked.

“They took turns breaking my fingers and toes. One took nails and pounded them into the bottom of my foot. I was cut and beaten for what seemed like hours… Then things went dark.”

“I’m sorry Fullmetal…” Roy’s voice was soft and apologetic. “That’s more information than we had before at least.”

“Who was the man?” Al asked.

“I don’t remember. He had long silver hair and a smooth voice.”

“An Ishvalan?”

“Doubtful. They may hate us, but there aren’t the type to perform torture.” Roy quickly added. 

“Do you really believe you’re Edward Elric?” Al asked sternly.

“Of course, I do! I have all these memories, don’t I?” Ed retorted.

“Memories are just scraps of information that can be made up or possibly even copied as easily as anything else.” Al said accusingly.

“So who am I then Alphonse?”  
“Who? More like what are you?”

“YOU GOING TO CALL ME A MONSTER AGAIN?!” Edward screamed with sudden rage. 

“Monster? You remember that?!” Mustang held a hand out in a stopping motion. Ed pushed his hand away and leaned towards Al, a grin from ear to ear, and whispered to him.

“I got that body back for you… Don’t think I won’t take it back.”


	10. Limited Time

Alphonse and ‘Edward’ have been separated from each other. At this point, even Mustang admitted to believing who ever was in the other room was not Edward Elric. Mustang felt like a failure. How was he not able to see it? He’s one of his men. He should have known. Roy sat against the wall, hands folded together and pressed against his forehead. He let out a deep sigh. 

“Even I didn’t realize it at first Mustang, but what really matters is finding the real Ed.” Alphonse paced from one side of the room to the other. He suddenly stopped when a thought crossed his mind. “His soul!” Al shouted, his eyes widened in horror. Mustang jumped slightly at the sudden outburst. He raised a brow to the young man before him. “Do you think his soul is trapped in that body?!” Al’s voice cracked, and his face showed his growing concern. Roy, while an experienced alchemist, was still not an expert on soul transferring. Edward had neither discussed it with him, nor had he ever asked. He was limited on research but had learned about the truth of it from Marcoh and Tucker.

Mustang’s body tensed. “Either his body is on the other side like yours was… or he was killed”. A million possibilities running though his mind. Soul. Not Edward. His appearance. His voice. Missing. Not him. Trapped. Dead. It was driving him mad not knowing what happed and if Ed’s even alive at this point.

‘There’s no way Ed was killed… right? He’s strong. Even fighting me he won. We need to find him! He’s…. not dead…’ Mustang slapped his hands against his face, as if trying to force the thoughts out of his head. Alphonse sat next to him and attempted to get him to talk. He seemed to have shut down; his hands clasped over his face, eyes glazed over, and every sound was like a distant hum. He could feel that Al had begun to slightly shake him. He didn’t care. Two times now, he was finally able to be with Edward… only to have it ripped from him. Mustang felt doomed. ‘What if he’s……’ another thought began but was violently pushed from his conscious as the pain sunk in. His right cheek felt hot. It burned in fact.

“I’m sorry Sir but pull it together!” Alphonse was kneeling in front of him now, clearly angered. “We don’t have time for you to shut down! Get your ass up and go find my brother!” His volume increased every time he spoke. “I thought you loved him!” Alphonse grabbed the man by the arm and yanked him up. He fumbled with his feet but was standing quickly. Mustang looked at Al, who stood almost eye level with him now, and could see the passion burning in his eyes. He felt the spark start within him again, and his expression turned serious. 

“I do.” Mustang’s dark, piercing eye once again showed fiery passion. “Come with me Al. We can find him together.” Mustang headed towards the front door. Alphonse nodded and quickly left a note on the table for Winry. ‘Ed’ was waiting outside, leaning against a tree. “Edward! Let’s go.”

Edward walked over to meet the other two while asking “where are we going?” Roy marched back towards the train station without giving them an answer. Mustang updated Al on the mission Edward was sent on before he disappeared as they walked. He was investigating disappearances around Amestris. People in many regions were disappearing without a trace. Edward was able to confirm some details of the mission, while spots were hazy.

“I remember coming here…”

“To Risembool?” Al asked surprised. “Why?”

“A young girl went missing. But while I was here…I saw something… something I’ve never seen before. They were black and had gold symbols engraved onto their flesh. I don’t think it was human though.”

“A golem.” Mustang interjected. “Artificially created beings primarily formed from soil.” Mustang was jotting down notes as he explained. “Great news Edward.” Al and Ed both looked over to the taller man, who had a small smirk on his face. “We are heading to Xerxes.” The two younger men stared at Mustang waiting for further explanation. Roy stopped and looked off into the distance before continuing, “Like homunculi, golems require souls of their own to provide them with animating power.”

“So Ed…” Alphonse’s eye widened in shock as he slowly looked over at Edward.

“It’s me… but not my body… right?” Edward looked up at Mustang. Mustang nodded. Roy again said nothing before turning around and walking again.

“Let’s go. We may not have much time.” Roy stated, the seriousness of the issue laid clearly in his voice.

“I’m sorry for calling you a monster Ed…” Al walked next to Ed the rest of the way. Knowing it really was his brother in there, he felt awful for how he had treated him. Ed just shook his head and waved his hand. Edward understood… after all, he did just threaten to kill his own brother in a blind fit of rage. “When we put your sole back into your body, will you remember this?”

“You remembered most of our journey. Well, not at first, but I’m assuming it’ll be the same for me.” A twinge of pain ached in Ed’s chest as he stared at Mustang. 

“How do we pull your soul from that body?” Al asked, more mumbling to himself than anyone else. 

“We will just need to ask Crowley when we get to Xerxes. He’s an alchemist who has much knowledge in this form of alchemy.”

“Crowley? Hmm.” Edward rubbed his chin. He recognized the name.

Mustang continued, “The Silver Bullet Alchemist. He’s a former State Alchemist. He was stripped of his title for committing Human Transmutation on his deceased wife.” Al and Ed’s expressions turned sour. A mixture of feelings rose deep within them.

“Did he succeed?” Edward asked quietly.

“Can’t say. After the military found out about the transmutation, his title was stripped and that’s all I know. Last I heard, he was in Xerxes.” Mustang slipped his note pad into his pocket as they reached the train station.

“Shouldn’t we have wait until Ed’s automail is fixed, sir?” Al asked, looking down at Ed’s arm. Roy shook his head.

“It won’t work Alphonse. It’s not technically real. If Edward’s truly a golem, then removing the limb will just cause it to turn back to soil. It’s best if we don’t explain this to the Rockbells either. It will just cause them to panic.”

“I see.” Alphonse nodded in agreement. “I left a note on the table saying you two were called away to an immediate military mission. I mentioned I was tagging along to assist Edward with what I can.”

“Great… I’m sure we’ll get our asses beat when we come back.” Edward grumbled rubbing the back of his head. “You too Mustang.” Roy just smirked. To him, it meant they are coming back. All of them.

On the train, Mustang made numerous phone calls to his most trusted comrades. He knew collecting this intel would look suspicious to the military.

-Xerxes-  
They had arrived after the day-long train ride. The once beautiful city of Xerxes lied in mere rubble and sand. The three men trudged through the desert sand, the heat beating down on them, as they examined the remains of small buildings carefully. “I wish you would have told me we were headed to the desert!” Edward complained. ‘Memory slip again. These are becoming more frequent.’ The though popped into both Al’s and Roy’s mind. Alphonse and Roy knew they were running out of time. “Can’t we take a break guys? I’m dying here!” Edward groaned, wiping sweat from his face. Al’s eyes dropped to the hot ground at his feet. A solemn look on his face. Edward realized the mistake he made. “Sorry…” he mumbled. They continued walking through the rubble in search of this Crowley gentlemen. Buildings still stood but were in no way repairable; roofs had collapsed in, walls so cracked a simple sneeze may knock them down, and the furniture left inside was buried by sand and dust. Tall columns stood throughout the city, some almost in perfect shape. Some statues remained too. Amidst the rubble, stood a large wall and crumbling columns. There was an array covering a large portion of the wall. This caught Edward’s attention. He strolled off towards it, leaving the other two to continue searching on their own.

“Transmutation Circle?” Ed stared up at the large display in confusion. “I’ve seen this… but where?” Ed pondered over this for a while before sighing and sitting down. “So pointless. I… can’t remember.” The other two had finally noticed Edward was no longer with them as they were calling out his name. With another sigh, Edward stood up to go meet them. As he stepped forward he sank suddenly, a small squeal escaping his mouth. Edward looked down to see his right leg was twice the size as normal. It was slowly sinking towards the ground, like it was melting. Panic began to take over Edward as he fell over onto the ground. “Oh god… What’s happening?!” Edward shrieked grabbing his leg. His leg began to pool over his hands like mud, clothing and all. “This isn’t real… this can’t be happening! Not now!” Ed’s panic was taking control as he frantically began crawling towards the voices calling out to him. “Alphonse! Colonel!” He cried out, reaching towards the sounds. They were close, he could hear their footsteps. Edward’s fingers twitched and began to bubble like boiling tar. Edward’s eyes widened in horror as they too began to melt from his body.

“Brother!” Alphonse shouted as he entered the ruins Edward was in. He froze in fear of the sight before him. Mustang ran around the young blonde towards Ed.  
“Edward!” Roy dropped to his knees beside him quickly looking him up and down. “Breathe. You have to calm down.” Roy tried to remain calm and collected. He didn’t need to panic Edward any more than he already was. Roy reached around Ed’s torso, pulling him onto his back and into his arms. He sat on the ground holding the young alchemist on his lap.

“What’s happening?!” Mustang hesitated to answer. He wasn’t entirely sure how to. Or even able to give him a detailed explanation since he, himself, wasn’t sure. This couldn’t be the end. He didn’t want to lose Edward yet. Real Edward or not. He had to get Edward to calm down. His military training took over and without a second thought he raised his voice.

“Calm down Fullmetal!” He barked. Edward froze by the sudden command. “Breathe.” Another order. The tone in Mustang’s voice made it clear it was an order. Edward’s chest began to slowly rise and fall. The panic on his face dispersed. Mustang placed his fingers on Ed’s cheek, peacefully caressing it. “You’re going to be fine.” Roy’s expression softens with his voice. He smiled down at the blond in his lap. As Edward calmed down his limbs returned to normal. “See?” Mustang whispered, holding Ed’s fingers in his hand above Ed’s face. Edward’s eye lids fluttered momentarily before shutting. Mustang watched the golden orbs slowly disappear.

“Is he okay?” Alphonse finally asked walking over to them.

Roy nodded and stated, “Ed just passed out. He’ll be fine.” Mustang adjusted the sleeping beauty in his arms while carefully standing up. “Let’s get going.” Alphonse nodded and the search continued.

“We don’t have much time do we?” Alphonse questioned. Mustang let out another sigh.

“Let’s just focus on finding Ed’s body.”

“Hey there!” a voice shouted from the entrance of the abandoned castle. Mustang looked up to see a familiar face.

“Crowley!” Mustang shouted. He and Alphonse quickly made there way up the stairs to meet the older alchemist.

“I never expected to see any one else out here.” Crowley mentioned smiling. He glanced down at the sleep blond boy in Roy’s arms. His eye brow twitched. “Is he okay?” he asked, reaching a hand to brush the strands of blond hair from the boy’s face. Roy’s grip tightened on Ed.

“You need to come with us Sir.” Roy stated calmly.

“And you are?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Brigadier General Mustang. I’m also known as the Flame Alchemist. Again sir, this is of utmost importance.”

“Military soldier? These two look to young to be soldiers Sir. Please, follow me. Let’s talk where it’s a little cooler.” Crowley waived for them to follow his lead. They followed only because of Edward. They were running short on time. Crowley lead then inside the crumbling castle to a room that was, indeed, much cooler. “What can I do for you General?”  
“You’re familiar with creating golems correct?”

“Yes.” Mustang had already taken note of the way the silver haired man kept glancing down at Edward. “I’m familiar with a golem when I see one too. What happened?”  
“That’s why we are here. Hoping you could tell us.”

“So you know.” Crowley mumbled. Mustang laid Edward out on the table. He looked so peaceful. “Who is this young man?”

“I would prefer to keep names out as much as possible. He’s an innocent person who has been reported missing. Upon finding him, evidence has lead us to believe this is not the real individual. You are the only person the military had on file who has knowledge of this kind of alchemy.” Crowley looked over Edward. Checking his pulse, breathing, eyes, and even his skin. It felt like hours before Crowley spoke.

“I’m afraid I have some bad new for you boys.” Panic quickly spread through the room. Both Roy’s and Al’s hearts began to beat heavily. “The boy this soul belongs to was hurt badly. Before the soul was even transferred. A golem is an exact physical copy of their soul’s body.”

“I understand that much. Please. Can you help us find him?” Mustang pleaded. “I will compensate you for your time. Please.”

“Just an innocent civilian huh? No need to hide it.” Mustang held tight to his cover. He wasn’t letting his guard down. Not until he had answers. Crowley nodded understandingly. “This soul is rejecting the body. It won’t be able to sustain the soul much longer. I have a few questions.”

“I’ll answer only if relevant.” Mustang stated. Crowley nodded again.

“Has he shown any signs of aggression?” Al nodded. “Memory loss? Or memories that are incorrect?” Mustang and Al nodded.

“Both.” Mustang answered.

“Sickness?”

“Yes. He’s vomited multiple times.”

“What does it look like?”

“Mud.”

“Any morphing occurred?”

“Once yesterday. And again today. Today was worse. Sir, what does this all mean?” Alphonse answered quickly. He was very worried for his brother.

“He’s got about a week I’d say. But these changes and outbursts will become even more frequent. Morphing is a sign of the soul breaking down the body.” Alphonse gasped. Roy felt the sweat trickle down his face. He glanced around the room, trying to reassure himself and push down the fear rising in his chest. His heart was racing. “It’s possible to reattach his soul to his body… but it is an extremely painful process. He’s already experienced this at least once though. Bonding the soul to the golem itself is painful. And degeneration is inevitable. The longer his soul is outside his body, the more damage there will be. Eventually, the soul will perish too. Only the owner of the soul’s original body can handle the soul.”

“What happens if we can’t find his body before this body deteriorates?”

“The soul would pass to the other side. I’m sure you know the only option then sir.” Crowley furrowed his brows at Mustang.

“Human Transmutation.” Alphonse mumbled. Crowley looked over at the young man surprised.

“Correct. So you are an alchemist?” Alphonse nodded. Mustang placed a hand on Al’s shoulder, squeezing firmly. It was a warning. “I’m assuming this is your older brother?” 

“Not relevant Crowley. I’ve a question for you however. How do we find his body?”

“If his body is alive, then as the host gets closer to the body, the more the degrading effects will occur. The body will be trying to pull the soul back. However, that is only if the body is here.” Crowley lifted Edward’s shirt up to his chest, revealing his stomach. “I’m going to attempt to tighten the bond on this body. It should buy you some more time.” Crowley drew a transmutation circle on Edward’s stomach. Mustang watched carefully as the man performed his alchemy. The dim room lit up blue as sparks snapped in the air around them. Edward opened his mouth, like he was trying to scream but nothing came out. His body twisted grotesquely. Only grumps and groans came from Edward. Mustang wanted to badly to hold this little host in his arms. It was still Edward. He was in pain. It was obvious. He didn’t want to watch his comrade writhe in pain like this.

Edward managed to scream that echoed though the empty room. He began to lash only to notice his hands were chained above his head. ‘Back in my cell.’

“Ah… you’re awake.” A voice chimed from the cell door. “You were out for a long time. A few weeks. That’s good progress.” A young blond man looked Edward up and down. Edward tried to pull his arms free, but the pain and fatigue was hitting him hard. He could barely move. “This will help you relax.” The man approached Edward and injected him with a liquid filled syringe.

“Please… no more…” Edward knew what happened next. The torture. He didn’t know how much more of this he could handle. His body went numb and mouth just hung open. He couldn’t even close it. The man reached up and unlocked Ed’s clasps. Edward fell to the ground hard. The pain shot up his body but he couldn’t make a sound. Another sharp pain emerged as his hair was grabbed and he was pulled out of the cell. The cold ground felt good on his bare, hot skin. His body suddenly was ripped off the ground and thrown onto the too familiar wooden table. ‘No restraints? What’s going on?’ Edward’s mind raced.

“I have a different form of torture for you today.” The blond man smiled. The smile… Edward had seen it before. The fear setting in was making Edward nauseous. He so desperately wanted to vomit. “Let’s have some fun, shall we Fullmetal pipsqueak.”


	11. Beginning to Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To try and make up for the long wait, I will be writing longer chapters! I have no intention of ignoring this story completely. I want to finish it. Also, WARNING: NON-CON, GRAPHIC, SEXUAL CONTENT, are in this chapter. I have it indicated in the story, so if you are not comfortable reading it, just skip past it. ^^ All you will be missing is the sexual details. Anything important, I will tie back into the story after.

The young alchemist lay numb and limp on the wooden table. He knew what was coming. More beatings. More starvation. More torture. The dry air burned his throat and lungs with each breath. Edward would watch his chest rise and fall with each breath. 

One. Two. Three. Four. . . . 

He would count until he passed out. Since he couldn’t control his body, he was left only with his mind. Edward focused on anything he could to try and distract himself from the continuous torture and pain he had endured. This would be no different. But why did he feel suddenly more panicked? Was it because this man before him said the torture would be different? Different how? Or was it because he knew the ‘man’ standing before him was not human? Envy of all people nonetheless. Envy walked around the table, eyeing the young blond up and down; a grin from ear to ear. Fear and panic rose causing knots in his stomach. Edward felt nauseous. But there was nothing he could do. He was helpless once again. He knew it. Edward no longer tried to fight the paralysis either. There was no point.

“No one is coming for you Fullmetal. They’ve given up. The military has announced you dead.” A sharp pain pierced through Ed’s chest.

‘No. I’m alive! They wouldn’t give up that quickly. . . wait. . . how long have I been here?’ Thoughts raced through Ed’s mind. Ed’s eyes slowly glanced around the familiar room.

“You’re becoming the perfect pet Pipsqueak. Quiet, well silent actually.” He laughed. “It’s nice to watch you law so perfectly still. Your eyes show how you really feel. It’s so beautiful to watch the panic rise and the tears build up from the pain. You face twitches ever so slightly before you pass out. Uuuuggghhh! It’s absolutely delicious to watch you suffer!” Envy practically is dancing around the room, through his arms in the air spastically. He really enjoyed watching Ed suffer so many times. Edward felt like his heart was about to burst through his chest. He honestly thought he was going to have a heart attack. Panic had taken over and Edward began to try and resist the drugs. “It’s futile to struggle. It’s not like you are going to leave here alive anyways. Just give up.” He grabbed Edward by the jaw, squeezing tightly. Dull pain radiated from his jaw, but Edward ignored it. “It’s finally my turn. Now. . . how shall I break you? Oh! I know!” Envy quickly ran out of the room. Ed attempted to look in the direction of the door, but the numbness was in complete control. He struggled against it. Focusing on small muscles, he tried to twitch his toes, fingers, nose, anything. Nothing. The sounds of footsteps pulled him from his concentration.

“Brother?!” a high-pitched voice echoed from the hall. Ed knew the voice immediately. He tried desperately to move again. “Brother!” Al’s voice rang in the room. He came running over to the table Ed was limply laying on. Edward stared into his brother’s eyes.

‘Why is Al here?! Did they find me? Am I safe?!’ Ed wanted to smile at the sight of his brother so badly. There was also a strong urge to cry. If he could control himself, he’s not sure which emotion would be exposed first. Sorrow. Anger. Fear. Happiness. There were so many emotions Edward was experiencing at this moment.

“The military said you were dead! I knew you weren’t! I just knew it!” Alphonse reached his arms out and touched Ed’s bare skin. His hands were cool and felt nice against his   
burning skin. Tears began to well up in Ed’s eyes and Al opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly stopped. A loud sound rang through the old concrete room. Edward was suddenly sprayed with something warm. His ears rang horribly, causing Ed’s head to pound. He looked up at Al through blurry vision. Something was wrong. He blinked twice. Realization struck hard as his heart felt like it stopped.

‘ALPHONSE!!’ Edward screamed silently. His brother fell to the ground. ‘ALPHONSE! ALPHONSE!’ Ed continued to silently scream for his brother. Tears began to pour from his eyes. This was a first. He could weep. Edward fought hard against the drugs once again. ‘I have to save him! I can’t lose him too! No! NO! NO!’ A small whimper escaped from Ed’s mouth. Ed squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to imagine this was all a dream when the other voice returned.

“Oh! Tears! How wonderful!” Al stood by Ed’s side once again. He placed his hand on Ed’s cheek and caressed it softly, smearing the blood. “This is going to be more fun than I expected. Let’s see. . . who else shall we bring in?” Envy was almost jumping for joy. The tears stopped when Ed realized this is what he meant by a different form of torture. He’s focusing solely on emotional and mental abuse.

“It’s not real. Don’t let him get to you Ed.” Another male’s voice rang through Ed’s head. “Focus. There’s nothing he can do to you that’s any worse than you’ve already been through. He’s just messing with you. Focus. Breathe.” The calm and friendly voice spoke gently to him. 

‘Hughes? . . . I must be finally losing it. . . I don’t know how much more of this I can take. . .’

“It’s because you’re weak.” another voice, this one much harsher.

‘No, I’m not. I just. . . I can’t do anything!’

“No. You’ve given up.”

‘No, I haven’t you stupid Bastard!’

“Then prove it!”

Edward knew he could handle this. Alphonse was not actually here. No matter who Envy decided to use against him, Ed knew they weren’t real.

“What’s this? Have you already calmed down Pipsqueak? Aww. That’s no fun.” Envy pouted. “Guess I’ll have to move onto plan B then.” He added with a sly tone in his voice. He   
slowly slid his fingers down, tracing the veins visible on Ed’s throat down to his chest. “I’m going to break you.” He reminded the blond. “I bet you’ve never experienced this.” 

~~ SKIP HERE IF YOU DON'T TO READ NON-CON~~

Envy massaged Ed’s chest, paying extra attention to his light pink nipples. Anger began to take over Ed.‘You’ve already taken me hostage. Taken my freedom. Tortured me. Abused me. No more! I can’t. . .’ Rage and fear competed against each other. He knew where this was going. He needed him to stop. He had to do something!

“Oh come on Pipsqueak. No defiance? I’ll take your silence as permission then.” Envy chuckled loudly, while running his hands over Edward’s exposed body. He crawled onto the table and straddled Ed. A slight twitch of Ed’s forehead caught the homunculus’s attention. Another grin. He leaned down and nipped at one of Ed’s nipples, pinching the other between two fingers. Edward squeezed his eyes shut, attempting still to fight. Envy’s other hand trailed down Ed’s stomach and stopping on his inner thigh to message it.

‘Focus dammit! On anything! Mustang! Alphonse! Someone! Anyone! Please help me!’ Ed had begun to resort to begging. His attacker’s hand grazed between Ed’s legs waivered his concentration significantly. Another violent panic attack took over as he was thrown back into reality. A shuddered gasp escaped Ed’s mouth as when the hand between his legs became more eager. Ed’s head pulsed painfully. Ed was so weak. So tired. All he could do was cling to his willpower and hope for it to end quickly. The hand tightened around Ed’s shaft. An unwelcome twinge shot through him as Envy began to stroke him. Edward didn’t like how his body was betraying him. He didn’t want this. Envy licked up Ed’s throat, nipping at the tender skin until he left marks. He moved up and took advantage of Ed’s mouth being partially open. He captured Ed’s lips with his own, and thrust his tongue deep into Edwards’ mouth. He played in the wet cavern, swirling his own tongue around Ed’s. Edward felt sick and would have vomited if he could. Edward managed to bit down on Envy’s tongue, however not as hard as he would have liked.

“You little shit! I see you are gaining a bit of mobility back. Guess I don’t have time to play nice with you.” Edward let out a soft grunt of disapproval. “Here. . . I know what will make you satisfied.” With those words, Envy transmuted himself. Slowly the glow of alchemy rose up his body, changing him into a very familiar raven haired man. “Now, let’s continue shall we?” he spoke.

‘Don’t use him! Not his face! Not his voice! Please!’ Edward pleaded silently. ‘Not . . . Mustang. . . please.’ Mustang chuckled as he undid his pants and dropped them to his knees.

“I know you’ve been dreaming of this moment Fullmetal. Just enjoy it.” Roy smirked as he began to stroke himself slowly. Edward glanced at the man before him. Edward admitted to himself he was interested in Mustang, but this wasn’t Mustang. Nor would Mustang ever have feelings for another male, especially him.   
Mustang moaned softly, pulling Ed back to reality once again. The other hand returned to Edward’s shaft. He matched the speed he was stroking himself. Edward’s body betrayed him again as another twinge of pleasure shot through his body. “You’re so hard Ed…ward.” Mustang moaned his name, which alone made Ed’s heart flutter.

‘No! Don’t listen to him! It’s not him!’ Edward argued with himself. He could see Ed’s confliction and decided it was enough playing nice. Mustang placed his hands on Edward’s thighs and spread his legs wide. Edward let out another quiet grunt. This only made Envy chuckle. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them slowly. He was enjoying watching the torment beginning to show itself on Edward’s face. He brought his fingers down to Edward’s entrance, pushing his pointer finger against it. Ed’s eyes widened in fear as tears threatened to escape his eyes once more. He managed to let out a small, almost pleading cry. His muffled scream only encourage Envy to continue. He roughly worked his finger into Edward’s hole, causing another muffled scream from Ed. The tears broke free and beaded down his hot cheeks, dripped into his lose hair under him. Edward was slowly gaining control and was almost able to make a fist. His toes wiggled with each attempt to escape. Mustang’s finger began to move in and out of the boy, causing little sounds of pain with each thrust. 

Before he was ready, Mustang pressed another finger against his hole, pushing in roughly. After only a few moments, inserted a third finger. Edward began to wiggle with each thrust.

“Come on Edward. . . purr for me.” Mustang teased twitching his finger deep inside him, hitting that sweet spot. A loud gasp came from Ed and his fingers and toes tensed. “See. I knew you’d like it.” Mustang hit the spot again and again. Edward hated how much pleasure he was experiencing. He felt like he was going to cum soon. He could feel the pressure building inside him. He didn’t want to. He hated himself. Edward began to pant as he came close to climax, but was denied the release as Mustang removed his fingers from his anus. “One moment my dear little Edward.” He walked over to one of the other tables and grabbed a thing of rope. He quickly tied Edwards hands together and swung his arms behind his head for support. Placing his hands on Edward’s thighs, he lifted the young man off the table and onto his lap. Mustang’s legs hung off the edge of the table. He placed Edward’s legs behind his back. “Now for the real fun Ed.” He chuckled and placed his hands on Edward’s ass, lifting up over his lap. Holding the man with only one hand, he grabbed his own shaft and held it in place as he slowly towards Edward down onto it. His tip pressing against his entrance, dripping with precum and desperately wanting in. Edward’s hole twitched with anticipation. 

“Pl…s.. don…” Edward mumbled. His plead went unheard as he thrusted hard into Edward’s ass. Edward’s head dropped back as he let out a painful scream. Mustang gripped Ed’s hips tightly, sliding him up and down on himself. Mustang let out a moan. Edward’s voice followed. The pain turning to pleasure with each thrust. Faster. Harder. Deeper. The thrusts became more fierce as time went on. The pleasure reached a peek and Edward could no longer contain it; he came. Seeing this pleased the other man greatly but he was far from finished. He picked Edward up and dropped him onto the floor. He quickly rolled him over onto his stomach. Grabbing his hips, he lifted Ed’s ass into the air and thrusted violently back into him. Edward screamed again. A sound mixed with pain and pleasure. Once inside the boy again, he grabbed a fist full of blond hair and pulled Edward’s head off the ground, allowing himself to pound into him harder. He pulled on Ed’s hair each time he thrusted in, causing Edward to thrust back into his cock. Ed couldn’t help but moan. With Mustang’s other hand, he reached under the blond and grabbed his now hardened erection and began to pump, matching his thrusting speed. Pleasure built up again quickly and Edward felt like he was going to cum again. “Ple…s… Stop…” Edward begged between moans. 

“Sounds like you’re enjoying it though.” Mustang’s voice chimed. “What’s my name?” He teased. Edward panted and shook his head. “Say my name! Call to your dear General.” Edward clenched the all the muscles he could in defiance.

‘No. I can’t give in.’ Edwards panting continued. 

The man leaned over Edward’s body, lips inches from Ed’s ear and whispered, “Please Edward. I lov-“

“Don’t!” Edward spat with all his might. Mustang grinned widely.

“Out with it!” He shouted as he rammed himself as roughly into Edward as he could, causing a agonizing twinge to shoot through Edward’s body. Edward felt as if his body was   
splitting in two. The burning sensation was becoming too much for him to handle. He whimpered as tears streamed down his face. He knew he was losing. Another painful thrust followed by another whimper. Mustang grabbed Edward’s knotted blond locks and pulled back fast. There was going to be no remorse from the raven haired man for this. Mustang would hate him. Call him weak, a coward, and worthless, but he couldn’t endure it any longer.

Edward moaned, “Must…ang!”, loudly as he climaxed again. This pushed the other to his climax as well. This imposter had won. He released his seed deep into Edwards. With a deep sigh of relief, he pushed Edward back to the ground. His hot seed dripped from Edwards ass as Envy was no longer filling the hole.

~END OF NON-CON SCENE~

“I’ll come back for you later. Don’t try anything.” Envy chimed cheerfully, shifting back to his normal appearance. He left the room, leaving Edward panting and crying on the cum covered floor alone. Edward’s naked body lay in wreck as he began to convulse. 

“I’m so…rry… Must..ang…,” Edward mumbled before he fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mustang, Alphonse and Crowley sat around the table, watching Edward carefully. His chest rose and fell slowly. Golden eyes shot open suddenly as he sat up with a deep gasp. Alphonse immediately stood and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Glad you’re awake Ed. How are you feeling?” Al asked, almost cheerfully. Edward looked around confused.

“Where are we?”

“We are in Xerxes.” Mustang chimed in. It was hard not reaching out to the young man. He wanted to hold him. He knew it was a bad idea for two reasons, (1) he didn’t trust Crowley, and (2) Edward has moments of amnesia after having an episode. Edward looked over at Mustang and made a weird expression.

“I guess I should thank you for helping me back there.” Ed snorted. Mustang raised a brow.

“You guess? Next time I’ll just leave you to die in the desert then. How about that?” Mustang stood and walked away from the others.

“Wait!” Edward shouted. Mustang turned and waited.

“Yes?” Mustang asked.

“Um. . .” Edward fumbled. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know why he even called out. After a long pause, Edward spoke quietly. “Thank you General.”

Edward had been given a bit of time to wake up and readjust before the others informed him of the current situation. Edward remained silent as all the information bounced around in his head. ‘I’m going to die. . .’ Alphonse could see the look of torment and horror on Edward’s face. 

“Brother? Are you hurting?” Alphonse leaned closer to Ed, peering into Ed’s dull golden eyes. 

“Somethings wrong.” Edward answered, staring at his lap. Alphonse waited in silence for his brother to continue.

“Out with it.” Mustang interjected. Golden orbs widened as the phrase sent chills down his spine. He slowly glanced up to meet the Generals gaze. Fear began to set in. They could all see it.

“Brother?” Al placed his hands on Edwards shoulders. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Edward in a confused panic.

“Edward?” Mustang spoke questionably.

“Don’t!” Edward shouted. “Don’t say my name!” Edward quickly stood and backed away from the others. 

“What’s wrong Ed?!” Al asked, stepping towards Ed. Edward shook his head and darted from the room, leaving everyone else confused.

“He’s alive.” Crowley mumbled, taking down the detail in his notebook. 

“Excuse me?” Mustang questioned.

“He had a negative reaction to you. Has this happened before?” He continued jotting down notes. Mustang just shook his head. “Something about his name. Have you spoken his   
name before? Meaning recently.”

“Numerous times over the last few weeks, I’m sure.”

“Then he’s alive.” Crowley stated. Both Al and Roy stared confused at the older man. “His body must be close. I believe his sole is switching between the two bodies. While he may not recall anything while in the other body, it’s possible for the body to respond to situations in accordance with experiences. Something more than likely just happened to his real body.”

“He looked terrified.” Mustang mumbled.

“No sir. That wasn’t fear.” Al added, looking down the hall where his brother had disappeared. “That was regret. I know my brother better than anyone. Something happened. He’s ashamed. It was the same look in his eyes with Nina, Hughes, and Mom. . .”

“So something has happened just now? With me? How?” Mustang’s voice displayed his frustration too clearly.

“Ah. That’s the question General. My guess, his body is near, hence the traumatic breakdown earlier. We need to find him. If we lose Edward, we won’t be able to find his real body.”

“We?” Crowley nodded. “I’m not going to let an innocent young man suffer like this. I want to help.” He nodded at Mustang, awaiting approval. Mustang, still not trusting Crowley, agreed to the extra help. He was an expert after all. He may be the only one who can truly save Ed. The three men quickly went to locate the missing boy. Thankfully Edward hadn’t gone too far. He was sitting on the stairway at the entrance of the temple.

“Brother? Are you alright?”

“Leave me alone Al.” Edward pushed his brother away from him. Mustang placed his hand on Edward’s shoulder without saying a word. Edward still tensed up. “Don’t . . . Don’t touch me.” Mustang ignored his demand.

“Sorry, but pretty sure I don’t follow your orders. Get up. We’re leaving.” Mustang ordered. Edward said nothing. He remained still. “Now Fullmetal!” Mustang grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him onto his feet, getting a small whimper from Ed. Mustang was angry. How could he fear him now? He hadn’t done anything to him. He was with this Ed the whole time. He couldn’t have done anything to him. It wasn’t possible. “That’s an order.” Fiery passion burned in his dark, coal eyes. “I don’t know what is going on but let me make myself very clear. I’ve done nothing to you to warrant such a look. I would never intentionally hurt you. In anyway. I care about you Ed. So, quit looking at me like that dammit!” Mustang wrapped his arms around Ed’s shoulders and pulled him against himself. Mustang was beginning to sound almost desperate as he spoke again. “Please Ed. I can take the looks and comments from everyone else. Not from you. Please.” Edward’s arm shook as he raised them, hesitantly wrapping them around his superior. Edward buried his face in Roy’s chest and gripped his jacket firmly in his hands.

“I lo-“

“Don’t.” Edward interrupted quickly. There was passion burning in Edward’s eyes as he glanced up at Mustang. “Say it when you find me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone, that is it for my intro chapter. I know it is really short, but it is meant to just be a simple intro chapter. The next 6-7 chapters are all around 2,000 - 3,000 words, however the chapters after those I'm expecting to be more around 7,000 words each since that's when the story will really be picking up and some tragic events will begin to happen. Please give the story a chance, I know my intro is really boring. I'm sure I have spelling errors and some sentence issues here and there, but feel free to give feedback on that. If I missed something pretty bad, I'm happy to go back and change things. It's pretty easy to get too wrapped up in what part I really want to get too and make many mistakes. But hey, I'm human. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
